The Keys
by cool mercury
Summary: New Chapter! AU:The gang goes on vacation to have fun but end up fighting for there lives. VB, GCC, K18, TP, GB and many more check it out and tell me what you think RR
1. The Vacation

I don't own any of the DBZ characters, but I do own the made up ones.

Note: This takes place in my world so don't hate me.

**************************************************************************************

****

The Keys

**************************************************************************************

****

The Legend

****

Chapter 1

"Goku are the girls ready?"

"Sorry King Kai, but the girls are really excited about the trip. They can't decided what they want to take with them. But rest of us are ready to go." Said Goku

King Kai turns and sees all of the guys sitting there waiting for the girls, looking ready to die of boredom. "Hey guy don't worry we will be out of here in no time. Goku no need to be sorry for the girls I planned ahead."

"How?" asked Goku.

"Well I told our host that we were going to be a little late." said King Kai

"Good thinking King Kai." said Goku

"King Kai can I ask you something?"

"Yes Krillin what is it?" said King Kai

Knowing what he was going to ask all ears went into full alert. "Well I was wondering who exactly our host is?" asked Krillin

"The truth is Krillin I don't know how much she wants me to tell you." 

Out of no where King Kai hears, "King Kai tell them whatever they wish to know."

"Are you sure Princess?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Very well."

Tien turns to Chiaotzu and asks, "who is he talking to?"

"Beats me." said Chiaotzu.

"Well Krillin your in luck the Princess just told me that I can tell you every thing you want to know about her." said King Kai.

"O.K., what is her name?" asked Krillin.

"Emi" said King Kai.

"What does it mean?" asked Krillin

"It means 'blessed with beauty'." said King Kai

"I have a question" said Yamcha 

"Yes Yamcha." said King Kai.

"Why did she invite us to her house?" Asked Yamcha

"No, No get it right her planet." answered King Kai.

"Sorry _her planet_." sarcastically said Yamcha 

"She sold she wanted to meet the greats fighters from earth." said King Kai

"IDIOTS what if it's a trap?" (guess who)

"Vegeta I don't know if it's a trap or not. Besides if she wanted to kill you she can do it with out have you on her plant." said King Kai

"King Kai?" 

"Yes Oolong?"

"What does the Princess look like?" asked Oolong

"Better if you see her in person then me tell you." said King Kai

Trunks and Goten turn to each other and said at the same time, "SHE'S HOT!"

Piccolo surprised everyone when he asked, "What is she?"

"What do you mean?" said King Kai.

"Is she human?" asked Piccolo.

"Yes and no." said King Kai

"How so King Kai?" asked Piccolo.

"Well Piccolo she's human, saiyan, namekian and dragon."

"What? How can that be?" asked Trunks

"I forget to tell you about the legend. The legend says that she was created by the namekian eternal dragon has his daughter. But the dragon didn't want her to be a full blood. So he mixed her blood with the blood of humans, nameks, saiyan and dragon. Taking the best qualities of each race. The dragon was not looking for an equal he just wanted a great and powerful daughter." said King Kai

"So your saying she has power to grant wishes." asked Ubb

"No Ubb she doesn't have that power" said King Kai

As King Kai was explaining the legend of the Princess the majority of the girls were there all but Bulma and ChiChi. Bulma and ChiChi walked up to the group just as King Kai finish answering questions. 

"About time women!" said Vegeta

"Vegeta don't make me kick your ass." said Bulma

"You and what army Bulma. You couldn't kick my ass on your best day." said Vegeta as he walks pass Bulma. She kicks him in the leg as she says, "I don't need an army."

"Very funny women, your right you don't need an army you need the whole planet." said Vegeta

"Whatever I can just get Goku to kick your ass." said Bulma with a smile

Vegeta started to walk closer to Bulma but King Kai step between them and said, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." answered both Bulma and Vegeta

"Before we leave one more little thing, the Princess can read minds. Just so you know. Goku, Gohan, and Goten why don't you follow me while we take the bags so you know where you are going. Will be right back." said King Kai

With a blink of an eye they were gone and were back just as fast. "O.k. Goku you take ChiChi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra."

"No problem King Kai." 

"Gohan you take Videl, Pan, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu." 

"Right."

"Goten you take Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Ubb."

"O.K."

"I'll take Master Roshi, Oolong, and turtle. O.k. every one got that, follow me."

King Kai zoomed away. Followed by Goku, Gohan, and Goten.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	2. The Tour

Don't own DBZ characters just mine.

**************************************************************************************

****

The Tour

****

Chapter 2

The group was in awe by the miles and miles of green grass and hills. There were fruit trees, flower trees and trees of all kinds. Almost all of the trees had some thing on them to eat. The planet looked a lot like earth but their was a lot less people. Goku run up and jumped into the first tree he saw and start eating the fruit. 

"Hey guys you have to try this." said Goku

"Goku you come down from there right now!" yelled King Kai.

"Come on King Kai I just wanted a taste." pouted Goku 

ChiChi was the first to notice that the bags were gone, "Hey Goku where are the bags?"

"We left them right there." Goku did a double take and asked, "King Kai are we in the same place has before?"

"Yes Goku. Now get out of that tree!" said an annoyed King Kai.

"Don't worry about you bags ChiChi they are already in your rooms and King Kai Goku can eat all the fruit he wants."

The voice came out of nowhere which made Goku stop eating. It also get every ones attention. Standing before them a beautiful young looking women about 5'9"with long black wavy hair. She had tan colored skin and pink wild eyes. This women had antennas like Piccolo's. She had a supermodel body. Emi was wearing a blue v-top that was low cut and it ended right below her breasts. She had a black skirt with a blue waste to go with the top. The skirt she wore went to her ankles and had two high, very high slit that started at mid thigh on both sides. All the guys had their jaws on the floor and started to drooling.

"Emi how good to see you. How have you been all this years?" asked King Kai as he gave her a hug

"Good King Kai." said Emi as kissed him on the cheek 

"Still keeping up with your training?" asked King Kai.

"Yes" said Emi

"O how wrong of me, I didn't even introduce you to your guests." said King Kai. King Kai introduce Emi to every one.

"Now that we have all meet, follow me and I will show you the house." said Emi. Emi lead the group up to a walk way that had a big house at the end of it. 

"Is that the house where we are going to stay in?" asked ChiChi

"No I'm afraid not, that is just the guest house. I made plans for you all to stay in the main house with me" said Emi

"That's a huge guest house, how many rooms does it have?" asked ChiChi

"I'd say about 50 rooms." The group walked ahead to a bigger house. This house was three blocks wide and seven floors high. "WOW!" every one said. "Yes ChiChi I know the house is huge and it has 300 rooms." said Emi

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" said ChiChi

"Remember ChiChi I can read minds." Emi Explained the layout of the rooms. "The bedrooms are almost alike they have few to little differences. Every room has a king size bed. Each room come complete with an entertainment system, large walk-in-closet. The bathrooms have large walk in showers, tubs with massagers. In your closet you will each find extra clothes, so feel free to use it. Every thing in your closet is yours to keep. I almost forgot there's one more thing of my planet you should know. We are very open about our sexuality. So any single male may if he wants may ask any women that has a silver armband if she would like to spend the night with them." said Emi

"All right I have died and gone to heaven!" said Roshi.

"Clam down Master Roshi." said Emi

"Sorry Emi" answered Roshi

"Hey that not fair what if a girl wants to ask a guy to spend the night?" said Bra

"Well Bra that would be hard because there is no way of telling if a man is single or not." said Emi

"Just Great." said Bra.

"Why are you upset? You are already bonded."

"With who, How do you know?" asked Bra.

"You know who and I know because I can feel and smell it."

"I smell!" yells a disgusted Bra.

"No you don't smell it's just something I can smell. Stop smelling yourself you smell fine." laughed Emi.

"What about me?" asked Pan.

"Yes you are bonded."

"Cool!" Pan said looking over to where Trunks was making him blush 

"And yes Marron you to are bonded." said Emi.

Jumping up and down Marron said, "I knew it."

"Now every one let me take you to your rooms." Emi showed Bulma and Vegeta their room first. "Bulma and Vegeta this is your room."

The first thing out of Vegeta mouth was, "Where is my princess going to sleep?"

"Don't worry she has her own room, Just so you know as far as the arrangements go no one is sharing a room. That is of the single people." Emi showed the others to their rooms. Every one was blown away by their rooms. Their was just one more person to show where he was going to sleep. Emi thinking to herself ~Why can't I read his mind. And why can't I look into his eyes.~

Emi walked up to Piccolo but was unable to look at him in the eyes. Looking at the floor Emi asked, "I'm not to sure where you would like to sleep. I didn't know if you wanted a room. Can you give me an idea."

Piccolo saw that Emi was looking at the floor and he didn't know why but this bothered him. He really wanted her to look at him so he tiled her chin up so that she was looking at him. "I don't sleep indoors. I like to sleep in the open." said Piccolo

"Very well please follow me." said Emi. Piccolo followed Emi to a large garden. The garden had trees, flowers and a lake with a waterfall. With her back to Piccolo Emi asked, "Will this do? Is this to your liking?"

Piccolo Simply said, "Yes, thank-you Princess."

"Now that every one knows where they are going to sleep let us take a quick tour." Emi showed them the living rooms, dinning rooms, ballrooms, kitchens, game rooms and the pools. "Gentlemen I really think you'll like this next room."

They walked into a dim lit room. Emi clapped her hands and all of lights came on. It was a huge room that was filled with workout equipment. "There are three gravity rooms and two simulation rooms." said Emi

"Nice house Princess." Said Gohan.

"Please call me Emi and thank-you." said Emi

"Emi."

"Yes Videl?"

"May I ask where do you sleep?" asked Videl

"I sleep on the top floor. Come with me I'll show you." said Emi

"I don't think that it is right for us to go in to your bedroom Emi." said Tien

"Don't worry Tien, I don't mind. Come now." said Emi

The whole top floor was done in blue and white. The ceiling was painted like the sky and it had stars on it. The outside wall of the room was a made of glass. From this glass window you could see for miles. The view was just amazing Emi's bed was two king size beds together and it was covered in a blue and white mink spread. The closet was huge it was filled with everything you could think of. There was clothes, shoes, jewelry and more. There was so much clothes that they could fill a store. All the girls just loved her room.

"Princess Emi"

"Yes Chiaotzu"

"What is this door here?" asked Chiaotzu

"Well let me show you." The Princess opened the door to a large room that was full with locked boxes.

"What's in the boxes?" asked Chiaotzu

"There is money, jewels, and gold. This room really only holds emergency money." said Emi

"That some emergency money you got there Emi." said Oolong

"Well Oolong some time you just have to plan ahead. And yes Goku we can go eat lunch now." said Emi

"Thanks for reading my mind it saves me the trouble of asking." said Goku

"That's Goku for you, always thinking of his stomach." said King Kai.

"Sorry King Kai." said Goku

"Come let go have lunch." Said Emi. 

**************************************************************************

TBC


	3. The Bad Guy

Don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I only own the ones that are made up.

Note: There may be a lemon in later chapters. Let me know what you think this is my fanfic so I really don't know what I'm doing. 

**************************************************************************************

****

The Bad Guy

**************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

"Before the food is served I have a gift for all of you." said Emi.

"You didn't have to get us anything." said Bulma.

"No but I want to. I want to give you this." Emi snaps her fingers and a watch like device appeared before them. "This is a video communicator and this is how it works. You say locate and it finds who ever you want. When the locater finds the person it turns green. Then you say talk and just start to talking."

"Hey is changes color to go with your outfit. This is very cool Emi." said 18

"I knew you would like it 18." said Emi

"Thank-you Emi." says Marron.

"Emi we don't need this to locate anyone. We can feel energy levels." said Krillin

"I know you can Krillin but some of you can't and you never know when it will come in handy. Any way now for the food, GIRLS!" Ten young ladies walk out in to the room carrying trays of food. The girls made many, many trips for food. When the table was full Emi said, "Enjoy!"

"Emi"

"Yes Pan." said Emi

"How old are you?" asked Pan

"Pan honey you should not ask people how old they are it's rude." said Videl

"No Videl it's o.k. Pan I'm 700 years old." said Emi

At the same time Trunks and Goten says, "Damn!" Bra and Pan knocked them over the head.

"Princess are a stunner. Looking good for being that old. Your one hot lady Emi." said Yamcha

"I would have to agree with the both of you, your beautiful Princess." said Piccolo making himself and Emi blush.

"Do you train Emi?" asked Tien.

"Yes I do." answered Emi.

Since your part Saiyan can you go super Saiyan?" asked Goku

Yes I can." said Emi.

What level?" asked Trunks

"SS3" said Emi

"What?" said Gohan in shock.

"Yes I'm at SS3. I think I'm right there with Goten and Trunks." said Emi

"No we are about to break in to SS4, but we still have a lot of work to do." said Trunks.

"How did you get so strong Emi?" asked Gohan.

"I have been training hard. I started out training with fighters from my planet but now I train by myself. Because no one can keep up with me. I started not to long ago." said Emi

"Why did you wait so long to start training?" asked Krillin.

"I didn't know about my power. And when I did find out they didn't let me train." said Emi

"Who is they?" asked Yamcha.

"They happen to be my adoptive parents. They wanted a normal daughter." said Emi

"Let's not talk of fighting now let's eat." said Goku.

Emi looks around the table and starts to think ~How the hell did I end up sitting next To Piccolo. Man he smells soooo good. I wish I could read his mind.~ Piccolo leans closer to Emi and in a low whisper says, "Princess your not eating, is some thing wrong?"

"No I**.........**"

"What?" asked Piccolo

"Not now." said Emi

Piccolo could feel Emi's power level start to rise. Just as Piccolo was going to ask what was wrong he felt three strong powers coming closer. Piccolo then asks, "Princess can you speak to people with your mind?"

"Yes why?" asked Emi

"Can I borrow your power to talk to Goku?" asked Piccolo

"Yes, just hold my hand." said Emi

Piccolo places his hand in Emi's and start to talk to Goku, "Goku do you feel those power levels coming this way?" said Piccolo

"Yes what is going on?" Asked Goku

"I don't know but what whatever it is, it's making Emi get very upset. So heads up. Guys stay on your toes." said Piccolo

"Right" said everyone just as the door opened. Emi's power level just kept get higher and higher. "Calm down I'm right here." Emi snapped out of it and sees that Piccolo was still holding her hand.

***

"Princess how good to see you again. Well I see that the Princess is not gay anymore."

"And you are?" asked Piccolo.

"The name is Edge."

"And those two?" asked Piccolo

"That's Doc and Cliff." The three men were good looking. They were built like brick walls, hard all over. Edge was 6'3" with tan skin, black eyes, and chocolate colored hair. Doc and Cliff were both 6 feet tall. Doc had white skin, blue eyes and blond hair. Cliff had olive colored skin, green eyes, and white hair. "Princess if green man tickle your fancy then I should have let you have Cliff. So green man who are you?" said Edge

"His name is Piccolo, Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Emi

"Whatever, I am here to let you know that your father has let us use the guest house." said Edge

"Well use it and stay out of mine." said Emi in a not very lady like way.

"As you wish Princess. Have a good day and I'll be seeing you around." 

said Edge as they walked out. 

As soon as they lift Emi stood up and said, "I'm sorry about that. Excuse me I'm not feeling well." Emi was about to walk out of the room when she turned around and says, "Girls don't go by the guest house it's not safe." after which she walked out.

"KAT!" yelled King Kai. And in walks a black cat, who went right up to King Kai.

"Yes King Kai." said Kat

"No way that is a talking cat." said Goku.

"Yes, now be quiet Goku. Kat was that the same guy from her past?" asked King Kai

"Yes the very same. Emi has been having a feeling that he was going to show up. And just so you know King Kai Emi has not slept or eating in three days. (which worried every one knowing full well how saiyan's eat.) And from the looks of it she didn't eat anything now ether. And you know that girl can eat. She is a saiyan after all" said Kat

"Yes I know." said King Kai

"King Kai what happened in her past?" asked Goku.

"Well Goku Emi's father gave Edge one night with the Princess." said King Kai

"What? Why?" Asked Piccolo 

"So what happened?" asked Bra

"Emi's father made a deal with Edge. That if Edge asked for something that he couldn't grant then he would to have Emi for one night." said King Kai

"So what happened next?" asked 18.

"I'm getting there, I don't remember what Edge asked for but it turns out that the dragon could not grant it. So Edge got his one night. No one told Emi about what she had to do. The part of the deal that gets to me, is that the dragon her father took her power away. She had no way of fighting back. Edge took her and had his way. He raped her badly, he beat her so bad that he almost killed her." said King Kai

Piccolo said angrily, "Well why didn't she kill him when she got her powers back?"

"I asked her the same thing and she said that her father made her promise that she would not go any where near Edge." said King Kai

"Why?" asked ChiChi

"He said it was about his honor. It would make him look bad." Said King Kai

"Fuck his honor!" yelled Pan

"Pan watch your mouth!" yelled Videl

"But mom!" said Pan

"No buts" said Videl

"What happened after that King Kai?" asked Vegeta 

"It took her six months to recover and get over the whole thing. but now she doesn't let anyone get close to her. She has a hard time with trust." said King Kai

"What's that?" Said Goten feeling a huge power level.

**************************************************************************

TBC


	4. The Fight

DBZ not mine the only thing that is mine is the made up characters.

**************************************************************************************

****

The Fight

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 4

"No, it can't be." said Kat.

"Kat, what's wrong?" asked King Kai

"It's Emi King Kai can't you feel her power level." Every one jumped up from their chairs and ran towards the source of the power. They ended up running to one of the gravity rooms.

"What is she doing, she's going to kill herself!" yelled Bulma.

"Kat what is the gravity level ?" asked King Kai

"It's at 300 times King Kai." said Kat

The group looked on in awe as Emi kicked the shit out of a punching bag. Emi is wearing a black sports bar and black biker shorts. "Amazing her power level just keeps rising." said Gohan.

"If someone doesn't stop her she is going to hurt herself." said Goku

"Goku you know how to use the instant transmission better then anyone you go stop her." said King Kai.

Goku said 'yes' as he places his finger on his forehead. He disappears and reappears in the gravity room. Goku walks slowly up to Emi and puts his hand on her shoulder and said, "Emi if you don't stop you are going to hurt yourself."

Emi didn't turn around but she said, "I'm not going to get hurt but you might." Emi grips Goku hand and throws him against the wall. But before Goku hits the wall he powered up to SS1 and kick off the wall and lands a perfectly aimed kick to her mid session. Which sends her flying across the room and she hits the wall. 

"What the fuck is he doing? Is he trying to do kill her?" said Piccolo

"Kakorrot, gets to have all the fun." wined Vegeta.

Emi gets up after hitting the wall and yells, "YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT."

Emi powered up to SS2 and cups her hands to her side and said, "**KAAA!!! MAAA!!! HAAA!!! MAAA!!! HAAAAA!!!" **and she lets it go a huge energy blast. It flew across the room and right before it hits Goku he powered up to SS3 and blocks it. 

"EVERY ONE FIND COVER!" Yelled Piccolo, every one finds some where to hide. Not Vegeta he just stands there smiling as this big energy blast goes off. 

Emi turns to leave the gravity room upset because she thinks she has killed Goku. But then she hears something coming from the smoke, "Don't start something you can't finish." Goku flies through the smoke and lands an upper cut on Emi's chin. Which sends her flying through the roof.

"Goku what are you doing?" yelled King Kai.

"She started it." said Goku. 

Emi stopped right over the lake. She powers up to SS3 her hair grows all the way down to her feet(it was already at her butt to start off with). In powering up she used up all of her strength , she starts to fall fast out of the sky. She didn't care if she hit the water, all she wanted was for the pain to go away, she wanted it to be over. Emi stopped falling and opened her eyes to see why she was not die. She finds Piccolo was holding "Piccolo" Emi said weakly before passing out.

Tracing her lips with his finger he said, "Rest now my Princess."

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	5. The Girls

You know the deal I don't own DBZ. I just own my little characters.

**************************************************************************************

****

The Girls

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 5

Emi slept for two days she would wake up from time to time but would fall asleep again. Every time she would wake up Piccolo was sitting there watching over her. On the third day Emi woke up around noon no one was their because it was lunch time. She got up quickly and showered. 

Emi put on a green dress. It tied around the neck and it was backless. The skirt part started right at the top of her butt and ended mid thigh. When Emi was dressed she went to the lunch room.

As walks in every one stop eating and looked up. 

"Emi feeling better?" asked Marron.

"Yes thank-you Marron. Goku I would like to apologies for my behavior." said Emi.

"You don't have do. It's o.k. remember I can hold my own. And I'm sorry too for hitting you so hard." Said Goku.

"True and it's ok. After all I do start it" Said Emi giving him a small bow.

"Want us to kill Edge for you Emi?" asked Vegeta

"No but I'll keep that in mind thanks Vegeta." said Emi

"Hey Emi can I ask you something?" asked Roshi

"Yes any thing you want." said Emi

"Well I want to know who that women is?" said Roshi

Emi turns to look at the women in question. Standing there is an older women, wearing a very nice simply pink sun dress. For being an older women she had a great body. Her eyes are pale green, she had long black hair and cream colored skin. "That there is Michiko." said Emi

"Excuse me Emi"

"Yes Kat?" Kat whispers something into Emi's ear and she said, "Tonight no problem." Turning to the group Emi asks, "How would all of you like to go out tonight?"

"Goody Where?" asked Bulma

"To a club, Some of my old friends want me to come and hung out. So I was thinking that you all could come with me. What do you think?" said Emi

"So who are your old friends?" asked Tien

"You'll find out soon, So what do you say? Are you all in?" said Emi

"Sound good" said ChiChi.

"But I don't have a date?" said Yamcha 

"Now that you mention it I have a few girls that have been dieing to meet you all." Six supermodel looking girls and a turtle walk out in to the room. 

"Yamcha meet Kai" Standing before him was a girl wearing a white tank top with blue mini shorts. Her hair was cut short and brown, she had eyes blue, and her skin was a tan color. Kai walked around the table and sat on Yamcha lap. "Master Roshi meet Michiko."

"Hello" says Michiko as she sits next to him.

"King Kai.."

"Remember Emi I don't date." said King Kai

"Very well, Oolong meet Ai" Ai a short, but very pretty girl who was wearing a black dolly dress, walked up to Oolong and kissed him on the cheek. Ai had brown eyes, pale pink skin and straight honey colored hair. "Yoko meet turtle." A very pretty turtle walks up to turtle and says hi.

"Chiaotzu meet Kin." A attractive china looking doll walks up to him. Kin had long black hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She was wearing a red kimono.

"Yumi meet Tien." A girl wearing a yellow sun dress walks up to Tien. Yumi had long blond hair, violet eyes, and golden skin.

"Piccolo meet..."

"No, I don't want a date from her." said Piccolo

"O.k. If you don't want her I have other girls you can go with." said Emi

"No I have some one in mind." said Piccolo

"O.k. you can ask who ever you want." said Emi

"Good because I'm asking you." said Piccolo

"But.."

"No buts you said I could ask whoever I wanted and I'm asking you." said Piccolo

"Very well as you wish." said Emi.

"What are we going to wear?" said Bra

"I know follow me." Said Emi. A s she was getting up from the table she hears King Kai say, "Wait sit back down."

"Why King Kai?" asked Emi

"You still have not eating any thing. EAT." said King Kai

"Fine." said Emi as she started to eat. Emi ate two blows of rice, a plate of egg rolls, a plate of fish, three plates of fruit and drink eight bottles of water. "Now can I go?" asked Emi

"You know for a saiyan you don't eat like one. What you just ate that would be an appetizers for me" said Goku.

"I try not to eat to much. But I to get really hungry when I train hard. That's when I eat like a pig. So can I go King Kai?" said Emi

"Yes" said King Kai

"Thank-you, girls to my room." said Emi as they ran out of the room.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	6. The Outfits

Don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. All other characters are my idea. Remember this is my world so don't hate me.

**************************************************************************************

****

The Outfits

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 6

The girls spent all afternoon picking out clothes and doing their make-up. ChiChi walked into Emi's closet and walked out wearing a plain, long sleeves, high neck line dress that went all the way down to her ankles. 

"O.k. girls this is what I'm going to wear." Said ChiChi.

"No that dress has to go." Said Bulma

"ChiChi you really have to take off that dress." said Emi.

"But I like it." said ChiChi.

"Not today ChiChi today we get to dress you." said Bulma

"But Bulma." protested ChiChi

"No but ChiChi." said 18.

"Take a sit ChiChi." said Bra. 

Bra and Bulma applied ChiChi's make-up. They give her a natural look like she was not wearing any make-up. Which made her look sexy and natural. (A/N: for all of you who are not girls. They did her make-up this way so when she starts to sweat she does look ready for Halloween. She doesn't want to scary Goku. Anyway back to the story.) Bra and Bulma didn't take to long with the make-up, when they were done they joined the others to pick out ChiChi outfit. Finally they agreed on a outfit That they laid it on the bed and told ChiChi to put on.

When ChiChi was dressed she walked up to the mirror to take a look. "Oh my goodness is that me?" said ChiChi.

"Yes and your gorgeous." said Bulma.

ChiChi couldn't take her eyes off the mirror. She was wearing a tight black leather dress. The dress was short, very short that it barely cover her ass and it was dangerously low cut. She had on black fish net stockings with black 6" high heels. ChiChi looked at her outfit she know that she looked good but she wanted to compare it to every one else's. 

ChiChi looked around the room the first person she saw was Ai. Ai was wearing pink leather pants with a pink bra. Over her bra she had a see-through black shirt. She wore a pair of black heels. Next ChiChi turned to see Michiko. She had on a tight black tube top and black leather pants. She to was wearing black heels. From the corner of her eye, ChiChi saw Kai, she was wearing a tight white glitter dress.

Next to Kai was Yumi and Kin. They were laughing about something. Yumi was wearing a sliver top that was almost all open. The only thing that was holding it in was two strings one around the neck and the other around mid back. To go with her top she was wearing a wine red leather mini and a pair of wine red heels. Kin was wearing a navy blue shimmery top with dark navy blue leather pants. She wore black high heels.

ChiChi turned and saw what Bra, Pan and Marron were wearing the first thing that come to her mind was, 'When their fathers see them they are going to die.' Bra, Pan and Marron were all wearing different color bratette tops, black leather pants with black high heel boots. Bra's bra color was blue, Pan's was black and Marron's was aqua green. After checking there outfits a few time ChiChi again contemplated the fact that those girls were going to be killed by their fathers.

ChiChi then turned to see the four of the most beautiful women she had seen in her life walk out of the closet. They were 18,Videl, Bulma and Emi. 18 was wearing a black leather bratette top and a black mini leather skirt. To go with her outfit she was wearing black knee high leather boots. Videl was wearing a really cute outfit. She had on a white ruffled eyelet top with a dark brown suede mini skirt and brown suede boots. Bulma was dressed to kill. She was wearing a black leather cat suit. The suit was open in the front all the way down to her belly button. The only thing holding it in place was a leather crisscrossing string, very playboy. 

Finally ChiChi was Emi. She was wearing a tight red corset, that made her boobs look like they were going to pop out. She wore black leather pant that were so tight that they looked like a second skin. On her feet she had on a pair of pointy black leather high heel boots. On her head she was wearing a head dress with a red tear drop jewel. ChiChi looked at her outfit she frowned 'why can't I be beautiful like her'

Emi heard ChiChi thoughts so Emi said, "ChiChi you are beautiful. If you could only see how beautiful you really are." 

"Thank you but I bet Goku doesn't think so." ChiChi said sadly.

"If you only knew how much he loves you. Believe me I can read his mind and he thinks you are a goddess." Said Emi.

"Your just saying that to make me feel better." said ChiChi.

"Your wrong remember when Goku die during the Cell games." said Emi.

"Yes" answered ChiChi.

"Who do you think he died for?" asked Emi.

"For his proud and joy, his son that's who and to save the planet." said ChiChi. 

"I'll show you how wrong you are. When we leave hold my hand, that way you can read Goku's mind. You will find out thing you never imaged." said Emi.

Bra broke up Emi's and ChiChi conversation, "Is every one ready to go?"

"Yes, and I would just like to say that I think we all look hot." Said Pan.

"I agree Pan." Said Bra.

"You say that now Bra. But just wait till your father sees what you are wearing. He is going to kill you." Said Bulma.

"I agree with Bulma just wait till your fathers see you outfit girls. Marron your father is going to kill you." said 18.

"Well he may be mad but that will not last long." said Marron 

"And just why is that?" asked Bulma

"Well mom when dad sees you he is going to have other things on his mind, if you know what I mean. That goes for all of your husbands I think they are going to want to stay in." said Bra, making the girls blush.

"O.k. ladies lets go." Said Ai.

***

"How long does it take for women to get ready? They've been up there all day." Said Yamcha.

"I'd say we have another good 15-20 minute wait." said Trunks.

"And just how do you know that?" asked Goku.

"If you lived with my mom and sister you would not even ask that question. They love to take their time." said Trunks.

The guys were all wearing black dress pants. Oolong, Krillin, and Vegeta were wearing a short sleeve button down shirt. Oolong had on a very pale pink color, Krillin had a white one and Vegeta had on a cream colored one. Chiaotzu was wearing a blue dress shirt. Yamcha was wearing a white muscle shirt. Tien, Trunks, Goten, Ubb, Gohan, were all wearing tank tops. Tien's tank top was gray. Trunk, Goten and Ubb all had black tank tops. Gohan was wearing a brown tank top. Goku and Piccolo had on tank tops with a black short sleeve button down shirt to go over the tank. Goku' s tank was red and Piccolo's tank was white. 

***

Ai peeked from the top of the stairs to see if the guys were waiting. She saw them all their, so she turned and gave Emi a thumbs up. Emi whispered, "o.k. go."

Ai turned and hear the guys complaining about them taking to long so Ai yelled "Stop complaining we're coming down."

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	7. Flashback

I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I own the made up ones that is it, nothing more nothing less.

**************************************************************************************

****

Flashback

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 7

****

Flashback: One hour ago:

Emi was in the closet getting ready, when is felt some one Ki drop. ~I wonder who it is ~ said Emi to herself. She felt the guys Ki's. ~ Krillin no. Piccolo no. Yamcha no. Goku bingo. I'll just take a little peek.~

~ChiChi deservers more then me. Why does that women love me? I'm not educated. I can't do anything right. The only thing I know how to do is fight. I'm so lucky that she is mine. Maybe I'm wrong maybe she doesn't want me. She's going to leave me.~

Emi felt Goku's ki move around so the only thing that she could figure was that Goku had walked to out of the room. ~Who should talk to Goku. I hope this works.~

'Vegeta can you hear me, it's Emi?' Emi said with her mind.

'Yes Princess' Vegeta answered with his mind.

'Where is Goku?' asked Emi

'I don't know, he just walked out of the room.' said Vegeta

'Can you do me a big favor, can you go talk to him?' said Emi

'Why me I'm not his keeper' said Vegeta

'Just do it. NOW!' yelled Emi

'Fine but I'm not going to be nice.' Vegeta said as he walked after Goku.

***

Vegeta found Goku standing on a hill in Piccolo's garden. Vegeta walked up to Goku and asked, "What is your problem katorrot?"

"Vegeta leave me alone. I don't feel like putting up with your shit." Said Goku.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" said Vegeta

"VEGETA!" yelled Goku.

"For real Goku what's wrong?" Asked Vegeta.

"Have you ever felt unworthy of Bulma?" said Goku quietly 

"Unworthy, What do you mean?" asked Vegeta.

"Well you know have you ever felt that Bulma deservers better then you?" said Goku.

"So that is why you are acting weird. Yes I have, that was in the beginning. I always figured Bulma stayed with me because she got pregnant. Then I stop thinking that way when she wanted me to marry her." Said Vegeta.

"Bonding is the version of marriage for saiyans right?" asked Goku.

"Yes, Goku have you bonded with ChiChi?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes we talk all the time." said Goku.

"No Goku that is not what I'm talking about." said Vegeta 

"Then what are do you mean Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Goku can you read ChiChi's mind? Can you sense her emotions? Can you feel what she wants." asked Vegeta.

With a confused look Goku answered, "No, Why can you feel that About Bulma?"

"Yes" Said Vegeta.

"O.k. then what is bonding?" asked Goku.

"Sit down this is going to take a while." said Vegeta as they both sat on a large rock. "There are three parts to bonding. Part one: Do you love ChiChi." asked Vegeta.

"Yes." Answered Goku.

Then Vegeta said, "By love I mean die or kill for her?"

"Well I already died for her and I would kill every one on this planet if she wanted me to. I would do it with out a second thought." Said Goku.

"Yap I would say your in love that's part one. Part two: Do you want her? Do you lust after her?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes very much." said Goku.

"Part three, Do you need her?" asked Vegeta.

"Part two and three sound the same." said Goku.

"No they are different. Because you can want her but not need her. By need I mean do you need her to be around? Do you need her to think? Do you need to know where she is? Do you feel pain and fail to concentrate when she is not around?" asked Vegeta. 

"Yes does that mean me and ChiChi are bonded?" Asked Goku.

"No there is one more thing. You have to first find out if she feels the same way about you." said Vegeta.

"What if she doesn't?" asked Goku.

"Well then you slow grow apart and then she will leave you." Said Vegeta

"NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" yelled Goku.

"Well now it's up to you to show her how you feel." said Vegeta.

"Thanks Vegeta." Said Goku as he jumped up and started to walk away.

"Wait Katorrot get your ass back here." said Vegeta.

"What Vegeta?" asked Goku

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you, if you both feel the same and are able to bond. Then you and ChiChi most bite each other on the neck on the right side. You both must draw blood. And this will make your bonding complete." Said Vegeta.

"I have to bite her!" said Goku.

"Yes you do. If you don't then you will loss her. It's your choose man. This was harder to explain to you then it was to your brats." said Vegeta.

"You explained this to my boys?" asked Goku

"Yes and all the other guys." said Vegeta

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Goku.

"Because you are a full blood. You should have know with out me telling you it's what we call instinct." Said Vegeta

"Thanks Veggie!" Said Goku

"Katorrot if you ever tell a soul about this conversation and me being nice, I will kill you. Now let's go back." Said Vegeta

They enter the room just as Yamcha said, "How long does it take for women to get ready? They've been up there all day."

****

Flashback ends

***

Ai and Michiko were the first to walk down the stairs. They walked up to their dates and kiss them on the cheek. Ai and Michiko were followed by Kai, Kin, and Yumi. As Kai walked up to Yamcha he said, "Damn!" as giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

Bra, Pan, and Marron where the next to come down. As they were walking up to their dates (a.k.a. boyfriends.) they heard their fathers say, "Hell no you are not wearing that shit outside of this house."

Before they could answer or say anything they heard Videl say, "I think their outfits are cute."

Followed by 18 saying, "Like I always say if you got it flaunt it."

And then Bulma said, "I think you boys have other things to worry about. Vegeta honey leave Bra alone or no fun tonight."

***

****

Five minutes ago:

"Emi I don't think I should go." said ChiChi

"Why not?" asked Emi.

"I still don't think that this outfit if going to turn Goku's head." Said ChiChi.

"Here" Emi said has she grabbed ChiChi's hand as they started to walk out of the room. Out of nowhere ChiChi starts to hear, 'Does ChiChi love me, want me, and need me?' 

ChiChi answers, 'Yes' as she see herself walking down the aisle wearing her wedding dress and then she hears Goku say, 'I'm so lucky to have her. That was the day I vowed to love her, protect her, and always make her happy. I did two out of three I don't think I made her happy.'

Happy image of their wedding vanished and is replaced with an image of herself leaving Goku for some one else. When she was gone she sawGoku break down and cry. Images of Goku leaving the planet flashed before her eyes.

Seeing this made ChiChi try to pull her hand away from Emi's but Emi won't let her. "No, now you are going to see how Goku sees you at this moment. You will see how beautiful he thinks you are. Let's go" said Emi.

ChiChi starts to see what Goku is seeing.

***

****

Now:

Goku is standing against the back wall of the room. From here Goku could see the whole room and the stairs. But Goku is looking at the floor when he hears Gohan say, "Mom you look like you are going on a first date and not out with dad."

Goku looked up to ChiChi and what she wearing. In Goku eyes their was no one in the room, their was only ChiChi. Without thinking Goku starts to walk to the stairs. Every one moved out of his way. Goku was now standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for ChiChi with one arm extended. 

ChiChi slowly walks up to Goku and takes hold of his hand. When she does Goku kisses the palm of her hand. This is when Emi let go of ChiChi's hand. ChiChi didn't see herself anymore the only thing she could see was Goku kissing her hand. Goku pulls a rose out of nowhere and hands it to ChiChi.

ChiChi is so over whelmed with emotion that she throws her arms around Goku's neck and kisses him passionately. Out of nowhere Goku hears Vegeta say, "Katorrot that should answer all your questions." Which broke ChiChi's and Goku's moment.

"Shall we go." said Emi.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	8. The Club

I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I'm just using them to write my story.

~some one thinking~

**************************************************************************************

****

The Club

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 8

As the group walked outside Marron asked, "How are we going to get to the club?"

"In my limo." Said Emi.

The group walked up to this huge limo. There was more then enough room for all of them. Everyone got into the limo. Emi was the last one to get in. When she did she moved over to where Piccolo was sitting and sat on his lap. Emi put one arm around his neck. Piccolo was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. Emi just started to talk to Michiko like nothing at all. 

The car started to move and they were on their way to the club. Slowly Piccolo's shock went away. The limo went over a large bump in the road. This made every one jump, Emi almost flow off Piccolo's lap. But Piccolo was quick as lighting, he put his arm around Emi's waist and pulled her closer. Emi turned to look at Piccolo. She gave him a smile and a quick peck on the lips.

Before Emi could pull away Piccolo put is hand around her head and pulled her closer. He gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away for air he said, "That's how it's done. That's what a kiss should be."

Emi started to blush and turned away. When she did she saw every one making out, ChiChi was all over Goku. Vegeta was kissing Bulma's neck. Gohan and Videl were kissing. Krillin was kissing 18 hand. Goten was kissing Bra, Trunks was kissing Pan and Ubb was kissing Marron. Tien was whispering something is Yumi's ear, Kin was kissing Chaiotzu's neck. Yamcha was kissing Kai's ear, Roshi was hugging Michiko, Oolong was kissing Ai's neck. King Kai was just giggling to himself.

Emi turned and looked out of the car window up at the sky ~That's way we are all acting up. There is a full moon~ Emi said to herself. Emi turned back to look at Piccolo. Piccolo was playing with her hair. "Do you like it?" Emi asked in a quiet voice.

"Very much. Now come here." Piccolo said with a smirk as he pulled her into hot and heavy kiss. 

Emi was thinking ~I can't believe I'm kissing Piccolo. Calm down girl act cool. Damn his a good kisser~ When Emi pulled away to get some air Piccolo gave a little protest. Emi's lips were all red and full.

"You taste like strawberries." Said Piccolo.

Before Emi could say anything she hear her drive say, "Princess we are a block away."

"Thank you Tony." Said Emi

***

The limo pulled up to the club and every one got out. Emi looked at Piccolo he stopped her with a peck on the lips and took her hand and said, "Shall we"

"Yes." Emi said as she lead them to the door

"Princess Emi how good to see you." Said the bouncer.

"Hi Chris." Said Emi.

"Emi the VIP room is ready ." said Chris

"Thank-you." said Emi

"Emi who this?" asked Tom the other bouncer.

"This is my date, Piccolo." Said Emi.

"Hello." Said Tom with a bow.

"Emi is this your whole party or are you still waiting for more guests?" asked Chris.

"Well I'm waiting for four more." Said Emi.

"Emi four gentlemen are already waiting inside for you." said Tom.

"Then we are all here." Said Emi.

"Then go in and have a good time." Said Chris to every one.

They walked into the very packed club. The music was bumping and everyone was dancing. Emi lead them to the VIP room, "Follow me. This way." Said Emi. Everyone followed Emi. When they all got to the VIP room the mystery of who Emi's was going to meet was answered. 

***

Sitting at a table in the VIP room were four men. 

"Supreme Kai, Grand Kai, Kibito, and Pikkon what are all of you doing here?" asked Goku.

"Well Goku we came to see the Princess." Said Supreme Kai.

"And we heard that you dudes were going to be here to. And I wanted to meet all of the Z fighters." Said Grand Kai.

"Emi I didn't know that you knew Pikkon?" said King Kai to Emi.

"Me and Pikkon go way back. We have been friends for a long time. How are you?" said Emi and gave Pikkon a big hug.

"Fine and you?" asked Pikkon.

"Fine, how was other world?" asked Emi.

"What can I say you know." said Pikkon.

"My bad, Supreme Kai you know almost every one but Grand Kai and Pikkon this are my friend. You know Goku this is his wife ChiChi. Their son Gohan his wife Videl and their daughter Pan. This is Goku's other son Goten. This is Vegeta his wife Bulma and their two children Trunks and Bra. This is Krillin his wife 18 and their daughter Marron. This is Ubb, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Roshi and Oolong. You've meet all of my girlfriends and King Kai before. And this is Piccolo."

"What's up dudes!" said Grand Kai.

"Hello, nice to meet you sir." said Piccolo

"Emi this is Kibito you didn't get a chance to meet him the last time." Said Supreme Kai.

"Nice to meet you." said Emi

"Pikkon how are you?" asked Goku.

"Fine Goku." Said Pikkon.

"Goku honey how do you know him?" asked ChiChi.

"We meet in other world. We fought in a tournament. His a great fighter." said Goku. "Grand Kai How have you been?" asked Goku.

"Fine kid it's real good to see you." said Grand Kai.

"Kibito have a drink with me." said Emi. Emi and Kibito sat down and talked, they had a shot together.

"Sorry for interfering but Emi would you care to dance." asked Pikkon.

"Sure I'd love to." said Emi she walked to the dance floor.

***

Emi and Pikkon were dancing and having a good time. Emi kept looking over to where Piccolo was. He was sitting there with a drink in his hand and girls all around him. Pikkon saw Emi looking at Piccolo so he asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No but I really like him. I don't know if he likes me. Just look at him and all those girls." Emi said as she kept on dancing. 

"Well if you ask me he does like you because he keeps looking over here like his going to kill me." said Pikkon.

"Emi may I cut in?" asked May.

"Sure, will I'm off to get my man." said Emi as she walked away. Emi walked back to the VIP room and walked up to Piccolo. "Excuses me ladies." Emi said as she sat on Piccolo's lap.

Piccolo gave her a small smirk and asked, "Where is Pikkon?"

"He got tried of me." Emi said and started to laugh. "Well the truth is, do you remember the girl that was suppose to be your date." asked Emi.

"Yes I do that girl was hot." Piccolo said.

"Very funny." said Emi as she as started to get off Piccolo's lap. But before she could get up Piccolo grab her.

"Come back here I was just joking. O.k. so tell me about this girl. Just let me remind you that I turned down a date with her to go with you." Said Piccolo.

"Whatever well any ways May asked cut in so I came back. But I can see that you have company." said Emi looking around at all the girls.

"I don't want their company, I was waiting for my Princess. Would you like to dance Princess?" asked Piccolo.

"I'd love to." Said Emi as she gave him a quick kiss. Emi was about to get up when she said, "But I need a drink first."

"Here have mine." said Piccolo 

"Thanks." said Emi as she started to drink the drink.

"Emi you have to do a shot with us." Said Bulma.

"O.k." said Emi as she got off Piccolo's lap. Emi turned to Piccolo and said, "This won't take long." Emi walked away to have her shot. Bulma lined up five shots. One for ChiChi, Videl, 18, Emi and herself. They all took their shots. Emi was about to walk away when Bra said, "Wait Emi have one with us."

"O.k." So Emi went to go have a shot with Bra, Pan, Marron and Kai. Emi and the other girls took their shots. Emi finished her shot and walked away. "O.K. now we can go dance." she said.

Piccolo and Emi walked to the dance floor but before they lift Emi turned to Trunks, Goten and Ubb and said, "Boys you better take those girls out to dance before someone else asks them."

After a few minutes everyone was on the dance floor. Even King Kai, Grand Kai, Supreme Kai, and Kibito where dancing with some fine looking girls. 

*** 

Emi and Piccolo started off dance with a small gap between them, but ended up dancing very close. In no time Emi was pressed up against Piccolo. Piccolo and Emi were moving to the rhythm of the music. They moved together like they had danced together forever. ~It's like Piccolo can read my mind ~ Emi said to herself. After about a hour and a half of dancing Emi wanted a drink and was about to say so, when Piccolo said, "Let's go get a drink."

So Emi and Piccolo made their way back to their sits. When they got there ChiChi and Goku were all over each other.

"Piccolo come have a drink with the boys." said Krillin.

"Sure, be right back babe." Piccolo said to Emi.

Emi walked off with the girls and had a few shots. Emi saw that all the girls were together so she asked, "So are you ladies having fun."

Kai answered for all of them, "Yes this is nice. Our dates are great, Thanks Emi." 

"That's nice. Videl, Bra, Pan and Marron come dance with me." said Emi as all five girls got up and went to the dance floor. Before Emi lift she was up to Piccolo and said, "By right back I'm going to dance with the girls." 

***

Piccolo sat down with Trunks, Goten and Ubb to grab a drink.

"So Piccolo how is it going with Emi." asked Goten

"Good." said Piccolo as he watched Emi dance.

"So she is your girlfriend or not? What's the deal Piccolo?" Asked Trunks.

"The deal is that I still have not asked her to be my girlfriend I don't want to scare her away." Said Piccolo. 

"Piccolo man I not trying to be mean but not to many girls would find a green man hot. And Let me tell you she thinks your hot." Said Ubb

"Will see what happens I have to be sure first." said Piccolo still looking at Emi.

As Piccolo was saying this Gohan walked up and asked, "So how much do you like her?" 

"I like her a lot" said Piccolo as he just sat their watching her dance.

Marron, Bra, Pan, Videl and Emi were dancing real sexy with each other. They were really getting into the music. Emi was feeling great. Emi just want to let go so she jumped up on to the bar and started to dance. All the guys near by started to cheer and whistle. Emi was soon joined by Bra, Pan, Marron, and Videl.

***

Piccolo was watching Emi dance when out of nowhere she jumped up on to the bar and started dancing along with the other girls. Piccolo saw what the girls were doing he turned to the guys and said, "I think we better go keep those girls out of trouble." 

Piccolo walked over up to Emi and pulled her off the bar. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Ubb all grab their girls and started dancing. Piccolo didn't say anything but Emi could tell he was upset. Emi didn't want to make it worse so she just kept on dancing. After about two hours of dancing they went back to their sits.

Emi did ten or fifteen more shots with the girls. Emi was feeling fine she could really hold her liquor, but at this point Ai was starting to get a buzz.

***

It was three in the morning when everyone was ready to leave. As the group was leaving Emi turned to Supreme Kai and asked, "Do you all have a place to stay?"

"Well no." said Supreme Kai.

"Then you can stay at the house. I have more then enough room for all of you." said Emi.

"Thank you Emi we'll take you up an that offer." said Grand Kai.

"O.k. then just go up to the house and the butler will know where your rooms are." Said Emi and she walked out of the club.

Chris was still there and he asked, "Did you have a good time Emi?"

"Yes a lovely time." said Emi as she walked away.

Everyone but Piccolo was in the car. He was holding the door open for Emi. "Thank-You." Emi said as she enter the car. Emi sat on the side ways chair next to Michiko. Piccolo entered the limo and picked Emi up and placed her on his lap. Piccolo started to kiss her neck making Emi shiver . Emi was enjoying herself but she wanted to see what the others were doing. Everyone had a glow to them. Emi thought to herself ~ This was a hell of a night, But it's not over yet. This is going to be a long night. ~

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	9. Goku and ChiChi

Don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I only own my made up characters.

****

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A _LEMON_. 

If you don't think this then don't read it. I'm not making you. Read and review let me know what you think. Remember it's my world so don't hate me. I just like to have fun. I hope you enjoy the story. Now on to the story.

**************************************************************************************

****

Goku and ChiChi

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 9

The car pulled up to the house and every one got out. Everyone walked into the entrance hallway. Goku and ChiChi were the first ones to walk away. Everyone started disappearing one by one. Emi smiled and was about to walk up the stairs when she felt a hand grab her. Emi turned has she was being picked up.

Piccolo pulled here close and kissed her. When he pulled away Piccolo asked, "Can I walk you to your room?"

"Yes, I'd like that." said Emi. Emi and Piccolo walked up the stairs holding hand. You could feel the tension in the air. When they got to Emi's room she turned to look at Piccolo. Piccolo looked a little upset so Emi asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well I was just thinking back to the club. I really didn't like you dancing on that bar." said Piccolo.

"I was just dancing." said Emi.

"I know but I really don't want you to do that again." said Piccolo.

"And just why not? Why do you care?" asked Emi.

"I have my reasons but all I'm going to say is if you do that again I'm going to have to kill very men watching you. And when I'm done with them I'm going to kill you for making them watch you." said Piccolo. Before Emi could answer Piccolo kissed her. Emi closed her eyes, she couldn't even think. Before Emi could pull herself together Piccolo pulled away and lift. When Emi opened her eyes she saw that Piccolo was gone. Emi sighed ~Why I'm I sighing is it because I wanted him to stay or was it because I'm happy he saved me from myself. And why did he leave?" Emi said to herself.

***

ChiChi and Goku enter their room kissing. ChiChi pulled away from Goku to get some air. "I'll be right back I'm going to change." said ChiChi as she walked away. Before Goku could protest ChiChi was gone. As Goku was waiting for ChiChi to come back he took off his shoes, socks and his shirt. He took off his belt and was about to take off his pants when ChiChi came back. ChiChi came back wearing a black silk baby doll with the matching thong. "Do you like?" asked ChiChi.

"Yes very much, where did you get it? I have never seen you wear that." Said Goku.

"Well Emi gave it to me. In fact she gave outfits to all the girls." Said ChiChi.

"Remind me to thank her. And you know Vegeta is not going to be happy about that one. You go Goten." said Goku.

Goku slowly walked up to ChiChi and picked her up, he carried her to the bed and placed her in the center. Before Goku got into bed with ChiChi he looked at her body in till he got his full. When he did he laid on top of ChiChi balancing his weight on one arm, he didn't want to hurt her. Goku started to kiss ChiChi. He started off soft and get harder. As he was kissing her he moved his hand up to the baby dolls tie string. He slowly undid the strings making the baby doll fall open. When it did open he said, "ChiChi your so beautiful, I love you. I'll always give you what you need."

"Goku" was all ChiChi said as Goku started to kiss her neck. Goku lightly brushed his finger round ChiChi right nipple. Slowly he made his way to her nipple making them hard. Goku slowly made his way down her neck leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Goku made his way to her nipple, lightly ran his tongue over it. His other hand caressed the other one. Goku finally took ChiChi's nipple into his mouth. A small moan escape her lips. As Goku's mouth worked on ChiChi's nipple his hand made it's way down her body. His hand came to rest at the top of her panties. Slowly Goku pulled them off. When Goku pulled off ChiChi's panties he went with them. Goku was at ChiChi feet. He started to kiss his way up her leg. Slowly he made his way to her thigh. Goku slowly moved his fingers to ChiChi hot pink wet folds. As Goku got closer ChiChi opened her legs wider. Goku started to rub his thumb over ChiChi pleasure spot. He rubbed her a little longer till she started to move her hips. With out warning Goku shoved two fingers into her. ChiChi started to yell a little louder when Goku find her G-spot. Goku moved his fingers faster and faster. He played with ChiChi till she came on his fingers. Goku removed his fingers and licked them. "Goku pleases" was all ChiChi said.

Goku smiled and said, "I'm getting there, Just wait for me honey." Was all Goku said before he placed ChiChi legs on his shoulders. Goku spread ChiChi and started to lick her, making her shiver. Goku continued to lick ChiChi and she placed her hands on his head to keep him their. Goku kept moving his tongue faster and faster. Goku made ChiChi come in a quick fast orgasm yell out Goku's name. Goku was busy cleaning up ChiChi when she said, "Your turn."

ChiChi grabbed Goku and throw him on his back. ChiChi ran her hand up and down Goku's chest placing kisses here and there. ChiChi could see that Goku was getting to big for his pants. Slowly ChiChi unzipped his pants and pulled the off.

"No underwear Goku, nice." said ChiChi.

"Well my and the guys made a pack to not to wear any." said Goku

"Shut up Goku" said ChiChi.

"Yes ma'am." Said Goku.

ChiChi looked at Goku's throbbing manhood and smiled. Softly she kissed the tip of his staff. ChiChi started to lick him and taste him. ChiChi slowly took him in to her mouth. Little by little she took him all in. ChiChi started to bob her head up and down as she was sucking him, making him moan. Goku couldn't help but thrust his pelvis to make her take more. ChiChi sucked him in till he came. Goku cum filled ChiChi's mouth. 

ChiChi licked up all of Goku's cum, he pulled her up and rolled over. Goku set himself between her legs and slowly entered her. ChiChi wrap her legs around him taking more of him in. ChiChi was moaning and shacking as Goku shoved himself in her. Goku started to move faster and faster. Goku thrusted as deep as he could go. ChiChi grabbed on to Goku so hard that she was dragging her nails into his back. Goku kept moving faster and harder. Goku and ChiChi were one thrust away from coming when Goku bite into ChiChi neck and ChiChi bite him back. Goku thrust one more time making them both come. They yelled out in ecstasy. Goku licked up the blood from ChiChi's bite and ChiChi licked up Goku. Goku pulled her close and kissed her. Finally when they were able to speak Goku said, "I love you ChiChi."

"I love you too Goku." Said ChiChi as she started to fall asleep. Goku kissed her on the forehead and fall asleep. The stayed in each others arms.

***

Emi was sitting in front of the mirror brushing out her hair after her bath. She felt Goku's and ChiChi's ki raise, Emi smiled and went on brushing her hair. As she sat there she kept feeling ki's go up. She felt Bra's ki go up, she was with Goten. Pan, she was with Trunks and Marron she was with Ubb. ~You know those boys are going to die in the morning.~ Emi said to herself.

Emi was feeling restless she needed something to do, So she quickly braded her hair and went to her closet. She but on a white sports bar and black biker shorts. Emi didn't feel like put on shoes so she didn't. She ran down the stairs and into the gym. 'Good thing the walls are sound proof.' she said to herself as she put on a CD of alterative rock music. It was the kind of music that she liked to use when she worked out. 

Emi started off with warm up's she was doing some slow body movements. After about ten minutes Emi wanted something harder to do. She moved on to the punching bag. She worked on her kicks, hand movement, power and blocking. She worked on the bag for about an hour and an half. When she stopped she turned and walked up to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Emi drank the whole bottle of water and went back for another one. When she had her bottle she turned and started to walk back to the punching bag. Emi was looking at the floor so she didn't see Piccolo standing by the door.

Piccolo walked up to Emi with out making a sound. "Princess what are you doing?" asked Piccolo.

Emi yelled and turned white as snow. "Piccolo you scared me." said Emi.

"Sorry Princess I didn't mean to I'm sorry. So what are you doing?" said Piccolo.

"Nothing I'm just working out." said Emi.

"Isn't a little late to be working out?" asked Piccolo.

"I was feel restless I needed something to do. By sides I couldn't sleep with every ones ki raising." said Emi.

"Well do you want a someone to work out with?" asked Piccolo.

"Sure, but let me tell you I move fast." said Emi.

"I think I be o.k. I'm pretty sure I can keep up." said Piccolo 

Emi walked over to a table that was on the side of the room she put down her bottle and wiped off her face. Emi turned and started to attack. Piccolo was not ready for the attack so he wants flying cross the room. "Stay on you toes Piccolo." said Emi.

"Now it's on. Let's go." said Piccolo. Piccolo came flying up to Emi and they went at it. Piccolo and Emi were throwing punches and kicking at each other. Emi hit Piccolo a few times and Piccolo hit Emi. 

"Damn Princess your fast." Said Piccolo

"I told you I was but your fast too" Said Emi.

Piccolo grab Emi from behind and was holding her arms. Emi tried to get away, Emi stopped move and Piccolo said, "are you giving up Princess?"

"No I was just buying time." said Emi as she kick straight up hitting Piccolo in the face. Piccolo recovered quickly and hit her with a round house kick. After a while they both really started to get into it. Energy blast started to fly through the air. Emi hit Piccolo with a Kamahama. Piccolo hit Emi with a beam cannon. Their movements were like lighting. After about two hours of fight they were both spent. 

"Your a good fighter Piccolo." said Emi.

"Your not to bad yourself." said Piccolo. "I didn't hurt you did I." asked Piccolo.

"No just a bruise here and there. Nothing to bad they'll be gone in no time." said Emi.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard Princess." said Piccolo.

"It's Ok I'll by fine. I'm not your normal kind of girl." said Emi

"You got that right your one of a kind Princess. Are you still feeling restless Princess?" asked Piccolo

"No I'm not I enjoyed working out with you we should doing again some time." said Emi.

"Sure any time you want Princess." said Piccolo.

"Piccolo can I ask you some thing." said Emi

"Sure any thing Princess." said Piccolo

"Why do you call keep calling me Princess?" asked Emi.

"Do you really want to know?" said Piccolo 

"Yes I do." answered Emi.

"Well I call you Princess because it keeps me from calling you sweetheart or honey." said Piccolo.

Emi gave Piccolo a small kiss on the cheek and said, " Your sweet."

"I think we should go to bed now it 8:00 am every one will be up in a few hours." said Piccolo.

"Yes your right, but first let me get a water bottle." said Emi

"I'll get it." said Piccolo. Emi sat on the floor as Piccolo walked over to the refrigerator to get water. Piccolo got two bottles one for him and one for Emi. Piccolo walked back to Emi to find her laying on the floor in a ball fast asleep. Piccolo smiled and pick her up. Piccolo carried Emi to her room. He opened the door and entered when he was in he closed the door behind him and laid Emi on the bed. Piccolo gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "sleep well my Princess." Piccolo pulled way when Emi wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Emi opened her eyes just a little and said, "don't go stay." Piccolo moved Emi over so he could get into the bed. Piccolo was in the bed when Emi moved closer to him and hugged him. Emi sighed in her sleep and smile. Piccolo gave her one more kiss on the forehead before he fall asleep.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	10. Bathing Suits

I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Please read and review give me some feedback. Let me know what you think. Ideas are always welcomed.

**************************************************************************************

****

Bathing Suits 

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 10

****

11:30am:

Everyone started to show up for lunch. Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin didn't look to happy. No one was saying anything, because they knew that it was time for their little girls to grow up. Yamcha could feel the tension in the air so he started talking. "So Turtle where did you and Yoko disappeared to?" 

"Well we just stay in last night. And that's all I'm going to tell you." said Turtle. 

"Ok men kept it to your self." said Yamcha 

"Goku were do you and ChiChi have those bite marks?" asked Supreme Kai.

" Me and ChiChi bonded last night." said Goku as he kissed his wife's hand.

"Where are Emi and Piccolo?" asked King Kai.

"I don't know I have not seen them all day. Maybe they are still asleep." said Kat.

"I'll go check and see if she is in her room." said Bra.

Bra walked up to Emi room and knocked on the door. "Emi you in there?" called Bra. After a minute Bra opened the door and slowly walked in and took a steps into the room and saw Piccolo and Emi sleeping in each others arms. Bra saw that Piccolo was naked from the waist up and that Emi was in her sports bra and panties. Bra turned and lift the room. She walked back to the lunch room .

When she entered Bulma asked, "Was she in there?"

"Was she ever." said Bra.

"What does that mean?" asked Marron.

"Let's just say she company." said Bra.

"Who? And didn't you ask her if she was going to come to lunch?" asked Kat.

"I didn't ask her because she was asleep in Piccolo arms." said Bra.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"They where asleep so I didn't want to wake them." said Bra 

"Were they naked?" asked Krillin.

"No they were not naked. What kind of question is that?" said Bra.

"Well I just wanted to know what happened." said Krillin.

"I think that it's not any of our business. So why don't we just leave them alone." said Michiko.

"You're right they're both adults" said Marron.

"Marron's right. so what are we going to do today?" said Pan.

"I was thinking we could hang out at the pool. You know go for a swim." said Yoko.

"That sounds good, I want to get a bathing suit. So lets take a quick run to the store." said 18.

"Ok but who is going to tell Emi?" asked ChiChi.

"I can do it. But were do I tell her to meet you?" asked Kat.

"Just tell her that if it's ok for us to go to her room and change." said Kin.

"I think that will be ok you know she doesn't mind." said Kat.

"Ok guys will be right back. Kat to you think that Emi mind if we use her car?" asked Bulma.

"No take it. She will be happy that you used it." said Kat.

"Ok we'll be back in an hour and a half." said Bulma as all the girls got up and lift to buy their suits.

***

Emi woke up feeling alive and good. ~That was the best night sleep I have had in a long time.~ Emi said to herself. Emi looked at herself and realized that at some point in her sleep she had pulled off her short. What ever she didn't care. Emi turned to Piccolo and gave him a quick kiss. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Emi took her clothes off and undid her braid as she walked to the bathroom. She walked right in to the shower without closing the door.

Piccolo woke up when Emi gave him a kiss. Put he didn't want to move for fear that he was dreaming. When Emi got out of the bed he opened his eyes. He saw her as she undressed. 'Damn that women. She has a great body. Look at those craves and those legs. I wonder how they would feel around me.' Piccolo said to himself. Emi headed to the bathroom,she lift the door wide open. Piccolo watched her get into the shower. As soon as Piccolo heard the shower turn on he was going to leave, but he started to think, "Should I stay or should I go." 

Piccolo took to long in making up his mind, he heard the shower turn off. Piccolo quickly closed his eye, but left them open very little. Emi rapped herself in a towel when she come into the room. She dried her hair a little so she could brush it out. Emi walked up to her mirror, sat down and brushed her hair. Emi dried her off her skin and rubbed vanilla lotion on her skin. 

When she was done rubbing on the lotion she walked into the closet to get her outfit. Emi came back holding a little blue sundress. She placed it on the chair and walked to her cabinet. She pulled out a pair of little blue lace string bikini underwear. Emi took off her towel and slipped the underwear on, then she walked back to the dress and spilt it on. When she was dressed she walked over to the bed and sat on top of 

Piccolo. 

Emi lend really close to his ear and said, "You can stop pretending I know your awake."

"How did you know that I was pretending?" asked Piccolo.

"By your breathing, it gave you away. You can use my shower if you want. And I have clothes for you if you want." said Emi.

"Yes I do want to shower and I'll use the clothes." said Piccolo.

"One question." said Emi.

"Yes." said Piccolo as he but his arms behind his head.

"I don't know if you wear underwear. So do you wants some?" asked Emi as she turned red like a tomato.

"No I don't wear any, sweetheart." said Piccolo.

"Ok." said Emi as she got off Piccolo.

Piccolo walked to the bathroom and lift the door open. Emi got Piccolo a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. Emi couldn't help herself turned around and looked through the bathroom door. Piccolo had lift the shower door open so Emi could see every thing. She looked at Piccolo from his legs to his chest and back. Emi slowly worked her way up to Piccolo face. When she got there she show that Piccolo was looking at her. Emi smirked and turned around.

"Did you like the view?" asked Piccolo as he walked out of the bathroom drying himself with a towel.

"Piccolo what are you doing?" asked Emi, Piccolo walk to stand right in front of her. He was standing there butt naked. 

"I'm just giving you a better view." said Piccolo.

Emi couldn't help but look at his body. Emi ran her finger over a few scars and said, "lovely."

"I think I'm going to get dress before I get myself in trouble." said Piccolo as he dried himself off and pulled on his jeans and tank top.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Let go," said Emi as she walked passed Piccolo and out the door.

"That's not fair." Said Piccolo as he followed her.

***

"Emi lunch is waiting for you." said Kat.

"Thank-you." said Emi. Piccolo and Emi sat down to eat lunch, they talked about fighting and life. Mostly they talked about Emi life. 

"Princess how do you know so much about me?" asked Piccolo.

"I try to keep up with the best fighters in the universe." said Emi.

"But from what I can tell you know a lot about all of us. It's not just me you know Goku inside and out. You even know things about Vegeta that we didn't know." said Piccolo.

"Well I do have my reason. But I can't tell you just yet. But you will find out in time, just trust me." said Emi.

"I do trust you. And I can feel your heart, you have a pure heart." said Piccolo.

"Can I ask you some thing?" said Emi.

"Yes what?" said Piccolo.

"Can you read my mind? Because you always seem to know what I'm thinking." asked Emi.

"Yes I can but only when you want me to. So in a way you are asking me to." said Piccolo.

"Emi sorry for intruding." said Kat.

"No it's ok what is it." said Emi.

"Well the ladies all went to the store and said that they wanted to hangout by the pool today. They said to ask you if it was ok for them to go to your room to change?" said Kat.

"Yes that is fine. But what pool are they going to?" asked Emi.

"Well they said that they would decide that when they talked to you." said Kat.

"Thank-You Kat. Tell them to come up to my room when they get home." said Emi. Kat walked away and Emi turned back to Piccolo. Piccolo was just looking at her. "What?" asked Emi.

"Nothing, You always know just what to say don't you." said Piccolo.

"No I' just a really good bull-shiter." said Emi with a smile.

Piccolo didn't say anything he just cupped her chin and kissed her. Emi was kissing him back with the same passion that he was kissing her. Piccolo pulled Emi close and kissed her harder. They were both getting into it when Goten ran in the room and said, "Hey Piccolo come workout with the guys." He stopped when he saw Emi.

Emi got off Piccolo lap and said, "You go have fun, I'm going to wait for the girls and I have to find something to wear." Said Emi as she walked away.

***

Piccolo didn't say anything as he walked with Goten. "Piccolo I'm really sorry about that." said Goten 

"Don't worry Goten it's ok. So how much time do we have to workout?" asked Piccolo.

"Well it 12:30 and the girls should be home in an hour and by the time they change. I guess we have an hour and a half." said Goten.

"Good I need it." said Piccolo

"Piccolo can I ask you something." said Goten 

"Sure" said Piccolo.

"What happened between you and the Princess?" asked Goten.

"Nothing after every one wnet to sleep I want outside. After about forty five minutes I felt Emi ki. So I went to go see what was up. I saw her in the gym working out. I asked her why she was up and she said she was feeling restless and need something to do." By this time they had got to the group and all the guys were hearing what Piccolo was saying. "So I asked her if she wanted someone to work out with she said yes and we worked out for about two hours. I think it was eight in the morning when we stopped. I walked away to get water and when I came back she was asleep on the floor so I picked her up and took her to her room. When were got there she wanted me to stay, so I did and that's what happened." Said Piccolo. 

"Do you feel used?" asked Yamcha.

"No because I don't know what she wanted and I don't want to scare her. Come on men you know her past." said Piccolo. 

"Your right. But how long are you going to wait before you make your move?" asked Yamcha.

"From what I just saw not to long." said Goten.

"Leave Piccolo alone." Said Goku.

"Thank-you Goku." said Piccolo with a small bow.

"Let get to work." Said Vegeta.

***

Emi was trying to pick out an swimsuit, when all the girls came into the room. "Did you all have a good time?" asked Emi.

"Yes we did, just look at the outfits we bought." said Michiko.

Bra walked up to Emi and asked, "Well are you going to tell us about what happened last night."

"Nothing happened. I couldn't sleep so i went to workout. Then he came in the room and asked if I wanted company. I told him yes and we workout for two hours in till we stopped. I fell asleep on the gym floor he carried me to my room and I asked him to stay. We fall asleep and that was it." said Emi. 

As Emi was telling them what happened Ai, Michiko and Kai had changed into their swimsuits. Ai was wearing a floral tankini top it had draw strings with a keyhole opening in the front along with matching low rider hot shorts. Michiko was wearing a blue floral bikini. The top was triangle cut with sliding adjustable cups. It tied around the neck and back. She had on the matching string bikini bottom. Kai had on a California print bikini. It had a bandeau top and matching scoop bottom.

"That is so romantic." said Videl

"So how long are you going to make him wait for you?" asked 18.

"I don't know I really wanted to sleep with him this morning but I don't know." said Emi.

"What don't you know?" asked Kai

"I don't know if he wants me." said Emi.

"Well from what I have seen he does." said Pan.

By this time Kin and Yumi had put on their swimsuits. Kin was wearing a red bikini that had a triangle top and a matching string bikini bottom that tied at the sides. Yumi had on a black and white line pattern bikini. It had a triangle top with the matching string bottom.

"What have you seen Pan to make you think that he wants me?" asked Emi.

Pan answered as she change into a purple bikini. The top was triangle cut with the matching string bikini bottom. "Well for one the way he was kissing you in the limo." said Pan

"And two from the way he was watching when you were dancing." said Marron has she put on her swimsuit. A camo colored bikini. It had a triangle halter top with matching scoop bottom.

"Maybe he just like to watch me. That don't mean that he likes me." said Emi.

"I have seen that look in Goten eyes and I know he loves me. So that tells me that Piccolo has more then friend feels for you." said Bra. She had changed into a red, white and blue bikini. Triangle top with matching boy short bottom.

"I just need to know if he wants me or if he just wants my body." said Emi.

Bulma change into a belted halter bikini. It had a triangle top with a scoop bottom and detachable belt. She changed into this as she said, "Well let me tell you it took Vegeta along time to tell me he loved me. I always thought that he just wanted my body. In till I asked him to marry me and he said yes. And you know how Vegeta is."

18 had change by this time. She was wearing a light green glitter bikini. A triangle halter top and matching cover-up shorts with draw strings.

"Well I just have to see." said Emi has Videl, ChiChi and herself changed into their outfits. Videl was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger Bikini. It had a triangle top and a string bikini bottom. ChiChi was wearing a black bikini with a triangle top and a scoop bottom. Emi changed into a white crochet string bikini. She had a string tie top with a matching scoop bottom.

"I think we should go before the guys kill each other." said ChiChi. And the girls walked out of the room.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	11. The Lake

DBZ is not mine so don't sue me. Let me know what you think. Now on to the story.

*this means two or more people are talking with their minds*

~this means someone is thinking~

Please read and review

**************************************************************************************

****

The Lake

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 11

T he girls were walking down the stairs when Emi asked, "Which pool are we going to?"

"I don't know. Which one is the best?" asked Bulma.

"Well why don't we swim in the lake. It's nice outside and it's better then staying indoors." said Emi.

"Ok but we have to tell the guys." said Videl.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that. Beside I have to ask Piccolo if it's ok." said Emi.

"Why do you have ask him?" said Marron.

"Well it is his garden now. I don't feel right just walking into his space." said Emi.

"Fine. SO ask him already." said Bra.

***

Piccolo and Trunks were sparing. They were throwing punches and kicks. Piccolo was about the attack Trunks when he heard, *Piccolo can you hear me"

Piccolo put up his hands and said to Trunks, "wait Trunks the Princess wants to talk." *Yes Princess I can hear you.*

*I was just letting you know that we are headed for the lake. By the way can we use it?* asked Emi.

*Why are you asking me it's your house.* said Piccolo.

*Well it's your garden. So can we use it?* asked Emi.

*Yes you can. So what are you wearing?* asked Piccolo.

*You just have to wait and see. Tell the guys to meet us there.* said Emi.

*Ok so you want us to go to the lake. I'll tell the guys.* said Piccolo.

*Thanks Piccolo see you there.* said Emi.

"So what did the Princess want?" said Trunks

"She wants us to meet them at the lake. That's were they want to go swimming." said Piccolo.

"Cool let's go tell the guys." said Trunks.

Piccolo and Trunks flow over to the other guys and told them what Emi had said. 

"I guess we better go change." said Goten.

"Yes let's go change." said Goku.

"WE should bet them there. I want to see what Kai is wearing before she gets into the water." said Yamcha.

The guys flew at super speed and changed just as fast. The guys all put on board shorts. Gohan, Goten and Vegeta all put on blue ones. Trunks put on dark purple shorts. Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo all had on black. Krillin and Ubb had on green shorts. Roshi and Oolong were wearing tan colored. King Kai had on black shorts and a black tank top. Pikkon and Kibito had on dark red shorts. Supreme Kai and Grand Kai had on pale orange shorts. When the guys were dressed the flow to the lake. They felt the girls getting close so they jumped into the water and waited.

***

Piccolo was swimming laps when he felt Emi ki. He stopped and turned. He saw her walk out into the clearing with the other girls. She walked up to the rock on the side of the lake and placed her towel there. Piccolo saw her bikini and was in awe. ~She has to be mine. I going to go crazy if she is not mine.~

Emi got into the water and started to do laps. Bra, Marron and Pan jointed her and in doing a few laps. Then Marron, Pan Bra l went to go play. Trunks, Goten and Ubb swam under their girls and picked them up on their shoulders. The girls were thinking that they were going to play chicken but they were wrong. the guys through them into the air and let them fall into the water. Soon after a water fight begin. 

ChiChi was on Goku's shoulders and Bulma was on Vegeta's shoulders, they were chicken fight. They looked really cute. They were really having fun. Turtle and Yoko had again gone missing again. Emi looked for their ki's, she found them and smiled. Emi started a water fighting with Pikkon and Kibito. She was having a good time, but someone was missing. Piccolo hadn't been any where near her since she got into the water. ~Why is he staying away from me? Maybe he doesn't want me? I have to know. I want him but if he doesn't want me then what's the point of me getting close to him.~

Emi turned to see that Piccolo still doing laps. She watched as the water glided over his body. Emi excused herself from Pikkon and Kibito. She swam over to where Piccolo was. 

***

Piccolo was in mid movement when Emi grabbed his leg. Making Piccolo go under the water. Piccolo was about to surface when Emi swam away. she swam way from the group and away from Piccolo. Emi was a good swimmer but Piccolo was better. Piccolo catch up to her in no time. Before Emi could get away Piccolo grabbed her legs and pulled her to him.

"Why did you mess me up?" asked Piccolo

"Because you are not paying attention to me. And because I was feel lonely and wanted company." Said Emi.

"I am I just needed to stay away. I guess Pikkon and Kibito aren't company for you" said Piccolo.

"Their very good company I could go back it you want. And what do you mean you needed to stay away?" asked Emi.

"Don't go it was nothing." said Piccolo.

"No I want to know tell me." said Emi

"No" said Piccolo.

"Why not you don't trust me. Fine don't tell me. You want to know the really reason I came over here I was going to tell you that I wanted you. But I guess I got my answer. Now Let me go." said Emi. Emi turned her head away from Piccolo and saw that they were really far away from the group.

"Don't be like that the reason I needed to stay away is that I can't even think when I'm around you. I don't want do some thing that was going to make you afeard of me. I care for you. I think I even love you. It scares me I have never been in love. I don't want to push you away all want is to be yours and I want you to be mine." This made Emi start to cry, she couldn't believe what Piccolo was saying her. Was she dreaming? Slowly she stopped crying. "Now why did you want my company.?" asked Piccolo.

"So I could do this." said Emi as she pulled Piccolo into a kiss. Piccolo started kissing her softly. But then he got more demanding. Piccolo licked her bottom lip making her open her mouth. Piccolo slid his tongue into Emi's mouth. Their tongues started fighting to be in each others mouth. Emi was the first to pull away for air.

When she did Piccolo started kissing her neck. Piccolo was making Emi moan softly. Piccolo ran his hand down her back and grabbed her ass. Slowly Piccolo moved his hand over to her breast. He massaged her nipple in till it was hard. Piccolo slowly moved his mouth over to her nipple. Piccolo started to suck and lick her nipples. Emi moaned a little louder. Piccolo was holding her because she couldn't keep herself above the water. One of Piccolo's hands moved down her body. Piccolo find his way to her center and started to play with her.

Emi placed her head on Piccolo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Piccolo watched her as he played with her. Piccolo was kissing her ear making her shiver. Piccolo started to move his finger faster. Emi wanted to cry out so bad but she held it in. Piccolo slid two fingers into Emi. Emi loved the feeling of this. Piccolo started kissing her as he started to move his fingers faster and faster. Piccolo slide his finger in deeper and deeper. Emi came fast and hard. She yelled into Piccolo's mouth, making him smile. It took Emi a few minutes to stop shacking. 

When Emi stopped shacking she opened her eyes. Her eyes were not pink any more they were a dark red. Emi kissed Piccolo a few times before she said, "Thank you."

"What for. I had a good time watching you." Said Piccolo as he smiled.

"I hope there is more to come." said Emi.

"Later I think we should go back." said Piccolo. Emi and Piccolo swam back to the group. Emi stopped to swim by Marron, Pan and Bra. The girls were all being hugged by their boyfriends. Trunks was kissing Pans neck. Marron was singing to Ubb. And Bra was kissing Goten. Emi thought that Piccolo was going to swim away to be with the guys but he didn't. He swam in back of Emi and put his arms around her waist. The four couples started talking and laughing. 

"Hey guys you want to play volleyball?" yelled Goku from the beach.

"Yes" yelled Trunks and Goten. 

Piccolo didn't know if he should go or not so Emi said, "Go I'm going to sit in the sun."

"Ok." said Piccolo has he swam away with the guys. Emi started to swim for the shore when she heard, *Princess* 

Emi stopped *Yes Piccolo.* said Emi as she turned to look at Piccolo.

*I'm not good at this but do you want to be my girlfriend?* asked Piccolo.

Emi smiled and said *Yes I'd like that a lot.* Emi turned and went to the shore. Piccolo smiled and swam to play volleyball. 

***

Piccolo walked up to the guys who were about to pick teams. The guys played four games before they took a break. Piccolo grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. Krillin sat next to Piccolo and asked, "So men what happened out there in the water?"

"None of your business." said Piccolo

"Come on men I felt her ki." said Tien.

"Nothing ok and besides what happened out there is between me and her." said Piccolo.

"You hit that did you." said Roshi.

"Grow up Roshi." said Piccolo.

"Ok if you don't want to share. What did you ask her before you came over here. I saw her smiling." said Chiaotzu.

"I asked her to my girlfriend" said Piccolo.

"What did she say men?" asked Gohan.

"She said yes." said Piccolo.

"Alright men" said Goten.

"Piccolo just one thing, you better treat her right." said Pikkon.

"Why do you care?" asked Piccolo a little upset.

"Look man I'm not trying to step on you toes. Emi's like her like a sister to me. We have been through some bad shit and I have know her a long time. She as gone through more shit then you can think of. So I want her to be happy." said Pikkon.

"It goes for me to Piccolo, your a good man I know that. So I know you'll make her happy. Just be gentle with her she breaks really easy." said Supreme Kai.

"I'm going to try to make her happy. But she has to let me into her heart first." said Piccolo.

"That is going to take some hard work. People don't get in easy." said King Kai.

"No kidding that girl has issues." said Oolong. 

"So what are going to do man?" asked Trunks 

"I don't know" said Piccolo.

"Can I say something." said Vegeta.

"Sure" said Piccolo a little surprised.

"Be honest with her. That is going to be the only way to get to her heart." said Vegeta.

"Why are you trying to help me Vegeta?" asked Piccolo.

"Because believe it or not I respect the Princess. I respect her for her power and the why she stand up for herself. And beside Bulma kept telling me that she wants to do something to fill the emptiness of the Princess's heart." said Vegeta.

"Why do you care if she is empty?" asked Kibito.

"Because I look at her and I see my daughter. I see a child looking for help. So help her Piccolo." said Vegeta.

"Thank you Vegeta. And thank you guys." said Piccolo. In no time the guys went back to playing volleyball.

***

Emi, Bulma and Videl watched the guys play. By the three game all the girls were sitting there watching. When Videl saw the guys sit down she asked, "Emi so what happened?'"

"What do you mean?" said Emi sweetly.

"I mean what happened out there in the water. Look at you girl your glowing." said Videl.

"Well let's just say that Piccolo is really good with his hands" said Emi.

"He did that." said Bulma.

"Yes" said Emi.

"What did he ask you when you were getting out of the water?" asked Pan.

"He asked me to be his girlfriends" said Emi.

"What did you say?" asked Ai.

"I say yes." said Emi.

"Good for you girl. His a good guy." said Videl.

"So what are we going to do night?" asked Marron.

"We can watch a movie in my theater." said Emi.

"You have a theater?" asked Pan.

"Yes, I don't use it much but we can use it. Do you want me to ask the guys?" asked Emi.

"Yes" said all the girls.

*Hey guys.* The guys stopped their game and turned to her. *the girls want to know if you all want to watch a movie tonight?*

*Sounds good* said Krillin.

*Are we going out or are we staying in.* asked Goku

*Staying in* said Emi.

*What time?* asked Grand Kai.

*Right after dinner* said Emi.

*Ok* said Piccolo

*Ok I'll tell the girls* said Emi

The guys went back to playing their game. "The guys say ok." 

"I'd better go check on dinner" said Emi as she jumped up and ran to the house.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	12. Piccolo and Emi

I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

A/N sorry that this chapter took so long but my computer was not working.

Warning: This is a lemon 

*this means that two or more are talking with their minds*

~This means someone is thinking~

**************************************************************************************

****

Piccolo and Emi

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 12

Emi theater was huge. It had room for all of them and then some. The couples all sit away from each other. Emi was sitting with Piccolo on one side and Pikkon on the other. The movie was about to be turned on when Alex the butler came up to Emi, "Miss there is a messenger at the door and also miss May is here." said Alex.

"Thank I'll be right there and tell May to come to the theater." said Emi as she got up to walk to the door.

***

"Yes" said Emi.

"Ma'am Mr. and Mrs. Nelson wish to invite you and your guest to their annual Ball." said the messenger.

"Thank you tell Mr. and Mrs. Nelson that it would be my pleasure and the pleasure of my guest to attended their Ball. May I inquire as to when the Ball will be taking place?" asked Emi. 

"The Ball is to be held one week from today. How many couples will be attending the Ball?" asked the messenger.

"Their will be 18 couples. Will that be a problem?" asked Emi.

"No I will tell the Mr. and Mrs. Just so you know the Ball will be set in the old times. That means that the ladies have to wear Ball dresses and the gentlemen have to wear tuxes with tails." said the messenger.

"Thank you." said Emi

"Your welcome. The Mr. and Mrs. will be pleased that you and your friends will be attending. Here is your invitations call if you have any questions. Goodnight ma'am." Said the messenger.

"Thank you and goodnight." said Emi as she closed the door. Emi saw Alex walk into the room. "Alex could you do me a favor?" asked Emi.

"Yes any thing." said Alex.

"Could you put this in my room?" asked Emi.

"Yes ma'am. Well you be needing anything more?" asked Alex.

"No you may retire." said Emi.

"Thank you ma'am. Just so you know I'm going to go out for a walk." said Alex.

Emi nodded her head and walked back to the theater.

***

When she walked in to the theater she started to walk to her sit. Emi stopped in her tracks. Piccolo and Pikkon were sitting next to each other and May was sitting on Pikkon's lap. May was whispering something in Piccolo's ear and was making him laugh. Emi felt her jealousy come alive. Emi didn't say anything she just walked passed the row Piccolo was sitting in and sat down seven rows away. As she sat down the movie started.

Supreme Kai saw this and went to go sit next to her. "You know how May is." said Supreme Kai in a whisper.

"I know I shouldn't let her get to me. But the thing I don't get is way does she always have to try to take the guy I like. And she always does." said Emi.

"Because she knows that you have good taste in men. She knows that you know how to pick them." said Supreme Kai.

"I know I have to get over it. But she still gets to me. I hope that he doesn't like her." said Emi as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Why do you care for him so much?" asked Supreme Kai.

"Because I think I'm in love with him. I think I let him in my heart with out me knowing." said Emi.

"You know his a good man." said Supreme Kai as he kissed her hand.

"Before I forget we have all been invited to a Ball. I told them that that there would be 18 couple. So you need a date." said Emi a smile.

"Emi you know that I don't date." said Supreme Kai.

"Well you are going to for one night, now watch the movie." said Emi. Emi and Supreme Kai were sitting in the middle of the row. Emi was laughing her ass off. She was so into the movie that she didn't feel when Piccolo sat next to her. She felt him when he put his arm around her. Emi turned to look at him and he tried to kiss her but she turned her head. So the Kiss landed on her ear.

"Don't be mad." said Piccolo. Emi didn't say anything. Piccolo just said, "please don't be mad your going to make a grow men cry."

"Will talk later." said Emi and went back to watching the movies. The movie was over faster then Emi expected it to. When it was over Emi and the others headed to the parlor. 

***

Before Emi could walk into the parlor May grabbed her and pulled her to one side. "Hey Emi I just wanted to say I was sorry. I know I always try to take your man but I'm not trying to do that." said May.

"And just what are you trying to do. Because every time I turn around your round my man." said Emi.

"Sorry old habits. I don't want you man I really like Pikkon." said May.

"You better not play with his feels" said Emi.

"I not going to. I really like him." said May.

"Well then I'm happy for you. Now let get in there." said Emi.

When Emi walked in to the parlor she said, "I have on an announcement we have all been invited to a Ball." said Emi.

"Cool when is it?" asked Ai.

"It's a week from today." said Emi.

"What kind of Ball." asked Bra.

"Well the messenger said that the ladies have to wear old time Ball gowns and the gentlemen have to wear tuxes with tails." said Emi.

"Where are we going to get Ball gowns?" asked 18.

"Don't worry I will take care of it." said Emi.

"And can I add that she told the messenger that we would all have dates." said Supreme Kai.

"You know I don't date." said King Kai.

"Well I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Supreme Kai. Now you do." said Emi.

"Fine, but I get to pick her." said King Kai.

"Fine but that not the real reason I asked all of you to come in here. I need to tell you all something, but it's going to sound out there. I have a bad feel that something bad is going to happen. I think that we need start training, I mean even the girls." said Emi.

"But Marron, ChiChi and Bulma don't train." said Krillin. 

"Not true." said ChiChi, Bulma and Marron at the same time.

"What?" asked Krillin more to Marron then to the other two.

"That right Marron as trained with Bra and Pan for a long time. She's not bad." said Emi.

"Why did you not tell us baby?" asked 18

"Because I didn't want fight to be the only thing in my life." said Marron.

"Baby you know that it would not be like that." said Krillin.

"I know but I was scared because I can't keep up with all of you." said Marron.

"You only think you can't." said Emi.

"What does that mean?" asked Marron.

"You have way more power then you think you do. I'll show you tomorrow when we start training." said Emi.

"ChiChi is that true." said Goku.

But ChiChi didn't answer so Emi answered for her, "That right Goku. ChiChi also as been training with Goten. He is the one that helped her. And ChiChi made Goten Promise not to say anything."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Goku.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling like I had to train." said ChiChi.

"Me too. I kept hearing a voice tell me to train." said Bulma.

"You too." said Vegeta.

"Yes Trunks has been helping me with my train for a long time. Before Trunks me and ChiChi trained together." said Bulma.

"No way women I can't feel your power." said Vegeta.

"Because I hind it well. Gohan showed me and ChiChi how to." said Bulma.

"Show me" said Vegeta.

"No she will show you tomorrow." said Emi.

"Ok but just how did you know?" asked Vegeta.

"I had a feeling." said Emi

"Bullshit you know something and your not tell us." said Vegeta

"Vegeta she don't know anything." said Bulma.

"No Bulma his right. What I'm going tell you may be hard for you to hear. So if you don't want to know leave now" said Emi.

"I think we all need to hear this." said Goku.

"Ok there is a legend that a door would be guarded by thirteen pairs of warriors. Each pair would be boy and girl. The girls are the key and the boys are the protectors. There are three steps or walls. The first wall would be guarded by five pairs of warriors. The next wall would be guarded by seven pairs of warriors. And the gate would be guarded by the gatekeeper and her fighter. Before you ask I don't know what is behind the door." said Emi.

"Ok but what does all this have to do with us?" asked Vegeta.

"Well a few years ago I find out that Yumi, Kin, Kai, Michiko, and Ai were the keys to the first wall. The legend all so say that this five keys can be worked by anyone. But the key has to pick it's user, and from what I can see they have. What I'm saying is that. Tien your Yumi's user. Yamcha your Kai's user, Chiaotzu your Kin's. Roshi is Michiko's and Oolong is Ai's." said Emi.

"What else does the legend say?" asked King Kai.

"Well the keys to the next wall are different. Those keys could only be used by the person they are bonded to. And if I'm right ChiChi, Bulma, 18, Videl, Bra, Pan and Marron are those keys." said Emi.

"Ok I know I'm bonded to Bulma, Goku is bonded to ChiChi, Gohan is bonded to Videl, and that Krillin is bonded to 18. But what about the girls?" asked Vegeta.

"Well Bra is bonded to Goten." said Emi.

"What I'll kill him." said Vegeta.

"Remember if you kill him you'll kill your baby." said Bulma.

Vegeta growled. "So who is bonded to Marron?" asked Krillin.

"Ubb is bonded to her and Gohan Pan is bonded to Trunks." said Emi as she sat on the edge of the table. Soon after Emi statement a fight started, "Save your energy for training." yelled Emi.

"How did you know that it was us?" asked ChiChi.

"Because the legend say that the Keys would be bonded to the strongest fight in the North Quadrant." said Emi. 

"So who is the gatekeeper?" asked Pan.

"Me." said Emi.

"Who is your fighter?" asked Pikkon.

"I tell you when I'm sure." said Emi.

"Ok who do think it is?" asked Trunks.

"Piccolo" said Emi. "I think we all need to go to sleep we have an early day tomorrow." said Emi as she walked out of the room.

*** 

Emi walked to the kitchen and to the refrigerator. She pulled out three plums and two bottles of water. She sat on the table and ate two plums. When she was done with two of them she downed a bottle of water. She ate her last plum and then got up and walked to the refrigerator again. She pulled out a mango and went back to the table. She was sucking on her mango when Piccolo walked in. He didn't say anything he just sat next to her. When she was done with the mango she drank her last bottle of water. After she drank it she got up and throw away her garbage and went to wash her hands. She was standing in front of the sink when Piccolo said, "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Emi facing the sink 

"Any thing yell at me or something. I know your mad." said Piccolo

"Why would I be mad?" asked Emi.

"Because of May. I know you don't like her." said Piccolo

"Your right I don't. So what she saying that was so funny?" asked Emi.

" She was telling me about the time you got Pikkon drunk as a dog and then put him in a dress." said Piccolo.

Emi started laughing, " I remember that he didn't talk to me for two months." said Emi between laughs.

"Are you still mad?" asked Piccolo.

"No I was never mad with you I was mad at her. She is always getting between me and anyone I like." said Emi as she turned around.

"Well she is not going to take me. I'm right here." said Piccolo.

"I can see that." said Emi

"I'm right here if you want me." said Piccolo as he walked up to her.

"I want you so bad that it scares me." said Emi

"I won't hurt you." said Piccolo.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" asked Emi

"Yes I will." said Piccolo as he kissed her.

Emi felt butterfly in her stomach as they walked up stairs.

***

Emi and Piccolo fall asleep as soon as they got to the room, at midnight Emi woke up, she was restless. Emi turned to look at Piccolo in his sleep. She couldn't help it she sat on Piccolo. She started to kiss his bare chest and licking his neck. 

"Emi what are you doing ?" asked Piccolo

"Nothing just making you mine." said Emi as she continued to kiss his chest. Emi worked her way down to his bellybutton. Emi lick around it making the muscles in his tummy contract. Emi was about to pull of Piccolo bottoms off when he stopped her, "are you sure?" asked Piccolo

"Yes!" said Emi.

"I want you to be sure." said Piccolo

"Piccolo Shut up." said Emi as she pulled off his pants. True to his word Piccolo didn't have any underwear on. Emi kissed his thighs and made her way to his length. Piccolo was big, really big, Emi kissed the tip and ran her tongue over the tip and down the length. Emi took Piccolo into her mouth making Piccolo gasp. Emi moved her mouth up and down. 

Emi sucked him harder and she ran her teeth lightly over his length. Emi kept moving her head up and down faster and faster. She sucked harder in till she made Piccolo come. Piccolo shoot his cum into her mouth. There was so much cum that it ran down the corners of Emi's mouth. Emi licked it all up. When she was done licking him clean. She kissed her way up Piccolo's body. 

"I see all my hard work didn't pay off. What are we going to do about that?" said Emi

Piccolo grabbed Emi and rolled over. Piccolo was now on top, " I have an idea." said Piccolo with a smile.

"Show me." said Emi. Piccolo pulled Emi shirt over her head. He licked her neck and down to her breast. Her nipples were already hard. Piccolo licked them softly but continued down her body. Piccolo lick Emi's naval and then continued on. When Piccolo finally got to his goal he opened her wider as he started to lick her center. Emi moaned as she felt Piccolo's tongue make circles around her center. Emi played with her breast, massaged them and punched the nipples. Piccolo saw her and smiled. Piccolo's tongue worked on her nub as he slid a finger into her. 

Soon Piccolo slid a second finger into Emi. Emi started to moan louder. Piccolo moved his tongue faster has he slid a third finger into Emi. His fingers and tongue moved faster and faster around her nub. Emi came all over Piccolo fingers. Piccolo pulled out his fingers and licked them. "You taste good. I want more." said Piccolo as he slid his tongue into her, making her come Emi's liquid run into Piccolo mouth. Piccolo licked it all up and made his way up her body. Piccolo started sucking her nipples. Emi opened her legs wider and rubbed her hips against Piccolo. Piccolo rubbed his length against her making Emi moan.

"Piccolo I need you." said Emi 

Piccolo slid himself into Emi. Emi bucked her hips. She wrapped her legs around his body. Soon Piccolo find her rhythm. Piccolo moved faster and went deeper. Emi orgasm was quick fast. Piccolo Pulled out of Emi and turned her over. Emi was still shacking when Piccolo entered her from behind. Emi yelled out in both pain and pleasure. Piccolo pounded into her making Emi come. He again turned her over and put her legs on his shoulders as her enter her. Piccolo was moving slowly when Emi said, "Faster harder."

Piccolo moved faster and went deeper, he pounded into her at a blinding speed. Piccolo came with Emi. He shoot his seed into her. Emi rolled over and got on top. She slid herself on Piccolo's length. Piccolo could tell that Emi was getting close. Emi kept going faster and faster. Emi inner muscles started to contract. Emi leaned forwards and bite Piccolo's neck. Piccolo bite her back. Piccolo know that they were bonded and he wanted it more then anything. Emi muscles contracted so hard around Piccolo's length at she made him come. They came together. Emi yelled out loudly, "PICCOLO!" as she came.

Piccolo shot his seed deep in to Emi. Emi's body was shacking with pleasure, as she collapsed onto Piccolo's chest. They were sweaty and tired. Piccolo was breathing heave when he said, "I love you, Emi."

"I love you too." said Emi as she slipped into a deep sleep. Piccolo pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Your mine." said Piccolo in a low whisper before he fall asleep. 

**************************************************************************************

TBC 

****

I need feedback people I really want to know what you people think about it. ^_^ 


	13. Babies

I don't know DBZ or any of it's characters.

Warning: There is a quick lemon in this chapter.

*This means that two or more people are talking with their means*

~someone is thinking~

**************************************************************************************

****

Babies

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 13

Piccolo woke up and kissed Emi and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and got into the shower. He let the water ran over his body. Piccolo arms were up on the wall and his head was under the water. ~Emi I can't believe she is mine.~ Piccolo was so into what he was thinking that he didn't hear Emi get into the shower. Emi got between his arms and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him bringing his back to the real world.

"What are you thinking about handsome?" asked Emi.

"You" said Piccolo.

"What about me?" asked Emi.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you." said Piccolo as he kissed her.

"We better shower or we are going to be late for the breakfast. And I'm hungry." said Emi. Emi started to walk away to shower but Piccolo grabbed her. He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. He wrapped her legs around him. Piccolo entered her fast and hard. Emi enjoyed the feeling of Piccolo enter her. Piccolo pounded into her harder and harder. ~Damn she is so tight. She feels so good.~ said Piccolo to himself. Emi was yelled, Piccolo covered her mouth with his to muffle the sound. After what seem forever they came. Piccolo yelled when he let go of his cum deep inside her. Emi was shacking in her orgasm.

"Now we can get to showering." said Piccolo.

"Ok." said Emi. Piccolo kissed her one last time and put her down. Emi and Piccolo showered and quickly got dressed. Emi but on a black sports bar and white biker shorts. Piccolo put on his purple outfit. When they were dressed the head downstairs to breakfast.

*** 

Emi and Piccolo entered the breakfast room, and everyone was already there. Emi and Piccolo were holding hands. Emi had her hair down so no one saw her bite mark but they all saw Piccolo's. Emi sat down and started to eat. 

"I guess you had a hell of a night." said Vegeta.

Vegeta made Emi blush. "Vegeta" said Bulma.

"I just wanted to know if your bonding was one sided I only see one bite mark." said Vegeta. Emi pulled her hair back to relieve her bite mark. The mark on her neck was much deeper then the one on Piccolo's neck. "Well I was wrong the bonding is not one sided. And Piccolo you even did it right." said Vegeta.

"What do you mean didit right?" asked Emi.

"Well the guys are always has to bite the women harder than she bites him. Your bite on your neck is much deeper then the bite on Piccolo's. He did it right." said Vegeta.

"Let's just eat." said Emi. Emi ate 20 pancakes, 10 sausages, 8 baskets of fruit and 13 bottles of water.

"You know you still eat much less then the other saiyans in this room." said Piccolo.

"I know" said Emi and gave him a kiss.

"Mmmm.. you taste like syrup." said Piccolo.

"Let's go train." said Emi.

***

The group walked out of the house and were about to fly to the training field. Vegeta was going to pick up Bulma when Emi said, "No don't carry them they can fly." said Emi.

Emi shot into the sky followed by Piccolo, ChiChi, Bulma and Marron. They lift their husband and family in shock. When the group to the field Goku asked ChiChi, "When did you learn to fly?"

"A while ago." said ChiChi.

"Let's break up into partners." said Emi. "Goku gets Piccolo. Gohan gets Trunks, Vegeta gets Goten, Krillin gets Ubb." The boys started to sweat when the they heard Emi put them with their girlfriend father. They knew that they were going to get the work out of their life. Emi continued, "Tien you get Yamcha. Roshi take Chiaotzu and Oolong. Pikkon you train with Kibito." When all the guy were set Emi sent them away to start training. Emi then paired up the girls. "Ok girls Yumi you and Kin pair off. Michiko you take Kai and Ai. Videl you go with 18. Bra you and Pan pair off. I'll take ChiChi, Bulma and Marron. Now remember girls don't go easy on each other"

They all went to work. "Ok ChiChi power up." said Emi. ChiChi powered up. ChiChi power level was almost has high as Tien's. "Bulma your turn." Bulma powered up her power level was really close to ChiChi's. "Marron now you." Marron powered up to a level really close to Yamcha's.

"First do all of you know how to throw energy blasts?" asked Emi.

"Yes" all three answered.

"Show me." said Emi.

"Ok where do you want me to aim it.?" asked Bulma.

"At me" said Emi.

"Are you sure?" asked Marron.

"Yes I can take it." said Emi.

ChiChi, Bulma, and Marron all let go of a low level blast. Emi blocked them with of out any problem. "Don't hold back you won't hurt me" said Emi. Bulma let go of a high level blast. Emi blocked it. "Good come on girls" said Emi as she started to throw punches at Bulma, Bulma fought back. Soon all three girls were attacking Emi. Emi attacked the girls faster, but the girls kept up with her. Emi hit Bulma in the tummy as Bulma kicked her in the leg. ~these girls just keep getting faster~

"Wait" yelled Emi "Have you girls trained with super saiyans?" asked Emi

"Yes" they all said

Emi powered up "So why are you still holding back your power." yelled Emi.

"It's as high as it goes." yelled Marron.

"No your holding back. It's not like you can hurt me." yelled Emi.

"I'll show you." yelled Marron as she started to attack. Emi saw Marron pushing close to her power barrier. Marron attacked and attacked with out warning Marron started yelling ~Yes she breaking through her barrier.~ "Good Marron now hold that power but let go of your anger." said Emi.

"Where did all this power come from?" asked Marron

"It was lock away in your body. You just needed to find it." said Emi.

Emi helped ChiChi and Bulma break throw their barriers, all three did Emi said. "Kai you fight with Marron and ChiChi you and Bulma keep fighting." said Emi

"What about you?" asked ChiChi.

"I'm going to fight with Goku and Piccolo." said Emi as she flow away.

***

Gohan was beating the shit out of Trunks. Gohan finally calmed down and he stepped back. "Look Trunks I'm sorry." said Gohan.

"It's ok I know Pan is your little girl but I love her." said Trunks.

"Have you two bonded?" asked Gohan.

"Yes." said Trunks.

"I....."

"I'm really sorry Gohan but I do love Pan." said Trunks.

"I know." said Gohan.

"Well I'm gladded that you understand. I'm worried about Goten, dad's going to kill him. I hope Goten can keep himself alive." said Trunks turning to look over where Goten and Vegeta were fighting.

***

Piccolo and Goku were really going at it when Emi showed up. "Emi what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I came to train with you two." said Emi.

"Ok" said Goku as he started to attack. Goku was in SS2 form so Emi powered up to match his power level. Kamahama's, beam cannons and a hundred different types of energy blast flow throw the air. Emi throw a kamahama at Goku but he blocked it with ease. Emi turned to attack Piccolo but was to slow Piccolo hit her with a beam cannon blast. they fought for hours kicking, punching, and throwing energy blasts .

***

"Vegeta" yelled Goten as he went flying through the air and hit the ground.

"Boy don't you talk to me." said Vegeta.

"Vegeta I'm sorry." said Goten.

"You are to weak to be my daughters mate." said Vegeta.

"ASSHOLE!" yelled Goten as he attacked Vegeta full force. Goten was so mad that he hit Vegeta in the stomach, face and chest. Vegeta was catch completely off guard. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M WEAK." yelled Goten. as he continued his attack. ~stop~ Goten stopped and stepped back. Vegeta was on the floor with blood coming form his mouth and nose. "Vegeta" said Goten.

Vegeta slowly got up and walked over to Goten. "I knew you could hit me if you tried." said Vegeta

"What were you doing?" asked Goten.

"I need to know that you could be strong. She may be a super saiyan but she still is a women." said Vegeta.

"Vegeta I love her." said Goten.

"Then take care of her and Goten if you hurt her I will kill you." said Vegeta.

"I will and I know you will but I would never do anything that would make you kill me." said Goten.

"You better. Goten there is something that Bra as not told you she is going to have your brat." said Vegeta.

"How do you know?" asked Goten 

"For one I can feel a small ki and two the bite mark on her neck looks fresh." said Vegeta.

"So how does it feel to be a grandfather?" asked Goten

"I'll tell you when you have your brats." said Vegeta

"Brats you mean....." said Goten

"That's right Pan is going to have Trunks Brat." said Vegeta.

"Does he know?" asked Goten 

"Maybe, Maybe not" said Vegeta.

"Cool" said Goten.

"Vegeta can you come with me." said Goten

"Why?" asked Vegeta

"Because I want to ask Bra something." said Goten as they flow to were the girls were.

***

Kibito and Pikkon joined Emi, Goku and Piccolo in their training. They were all attacking each other at full powers. Emi got sucker punched by Pikkon and fell out of the sky. She hit the ground hard but she got up and went back right to the fight. Kibito flow out of the air and landed on his feet but went right back to fighting. Emi was being attacked by Goku and Kibito. They attack at full force causing Emi the hit the ground face up. Emi stayed on the ground for a few minutes to get her breath back. Emi heard someone thinking.

*I can't believe I'm going to have a baby. Trunks is going to be so happy.*

*What?* asked Emi.

*Hi Emi. Yes I'm going to have a baby. Guess what Bra is going to have one to.* said Pan

*How many months are you?* asked Emi.

*I'm three months* said Pan.

*And your fighting.* "Stop!" yelled Emi as she shot into the air and flow to Pan. She landed and said, "Stop right now."

"Why I feel fine." said Pan.

"I don't care" said Emi

"Come on." said Pan.

"No Pan you two are not fighting anymore. stop." said Emi.

"Why not?" asked Bra

"Well because Pan is three month pregnant and you are two months." said Emi.

"No way how do you know?" asked Bra.

"Because the bite mark on your neck are still fresh." said Emi.

"I was checking that this morning." said Bra.

"What do we do now?" asked Pan.

"First you have to tell the fathers." said Emi.

"And then?" asked Bra.

"Then you tell your parents." said Emi.

Fine said the girls as the lift to go tell their new. Piccolo, Goku, Pikkon and Kibito land just as the girls lift.

"Why were you yelling?" asked Pikkon.

"Just because those two girls didn't tell any one that they were pregnant. And they were fight each other. That's not safe." said Emi.

"How many months are they?" asked Goku

"Pan is three and Bra is two." said Emi.

"Your right fighting for them is not safe." said Goku.

"I hope the guys take the new well." said Emi.

"They will." said Goku

"Babe let's get back to work?" asked Piccolo

"Yes." said Emi as she took to the air.

***

Pan flow over to were Trunks and her father were with her mother in toe.

"Pan honey what's wrong?" asked Videl.

"Wait mom I'll tell you when we get to dad and Trunks." said Pan. Pan and Videl landed and walked up to the guys.

"Videl is something wrong?" asked Gohan.

"No" said Videl 

"Then why are you here?" asked Gohan

"I don't know Pan wants to tell us some thing." said Videl.

Everyone turned to look at Pan. Pan took a deep breath and begin. " This is not easy for me." said Pan.

"It's ok Pan just tell us." said Trunks.

"Well mom, dad, Trunks I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant." said Pan.

Trunks jumped up and picked Pan up and kissed her. He started asking a lot of questions "Do you feel fine? Does it hurt? Are you ok? How many months are you?"

"I feel fine. No it doesn't hurt. Yes I'm ok and I'm three months." said Pan.

"Honey congratulation." said Videl and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." said Gohan who was still in in some shock.

"And a handsome grandfather at that." said Pan as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Pan" said Trunks

"Yes." Said Pan 

"Will you marry me?" asked Trunks

"Yes" said Pan

"Wait you just ask Pan to marry because you find out that she is pregnant." said Gohan.

"I had planned to ask her this morning but other things happened." said Trunks

"Sure" said Gohan.

"No for real." said Trunks as he pulled out a 4ct diamond ring. It was a princess cut stone with a gold band. "This is for you." said Trunks as he placed the ring on her finger. 

*** 

Bra was about to take off with her mother when Vegeta and Goten landed. "Vegeta what's going on?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know." said Vegeta

"Yes i have something to say." said Goten he got on one knee and pulled out a pear shaped diamond ring, it was 3ct on a gold band. "Bra will you marry me?" asked Goten.

"Yes" said Bra as she jumped on him.

"Goten where did you get a that beautiful ring?" asked Bulma.

"Well the truth is that Emi gave it to me." said Goten

"Why?" asked Bra.

"We were talking and I told her that I wished that I could buy you a ring to match your beauty. She said that she had a gift for me. I told her I couldn't take it but she said it was an early wedding present." said Goten.

*Thank you Emi* said Bra.

* Your welcome. Remember to tell them* said Emi.

"Goten. mom, dad I also have news. I'm pregnant." said Bra.

"My baby." said Bulma.

"How many months are you?" asked Goten.

"Two" said Bra

"That's really great new." said Goten as he kissed her.

"Come we have to make plans." said Bulma.

**************************************************************************************

TBC 


	14. Blood

You know the deal I don't own DBZ all made up characters are my idea 

*this means two or more people are talking with there minds*

~some one is thinking~

now on to the story

**************************************************************************************

****

Blood

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 14

The next morning Piccolo and Emi were in the shower when Emi's communicator went off. "Shh" Emi said to Piccolo, "Yes"

"Madam it's me Alex. I have been knocking but no one answered the door." said Alex.

"I'll be right there." said Emi and turned off her communicator. "Sorry love but life calls." said Emi gave him a kiss and got out of the shower. Emi put on a robe and went to the door "Yes Alex." said Emi.

"It's Pan." said Alex.

"What's wrong?" asked Emi as she started to look for Pan ki.

"I really don't know I just know that she is bleeding and she is saying that it hurts." said Alex

"PICCOLO" yelled Emi "take me to her." said Emi

They ran down the hall and down the stairs to Pan's room. Piccolo grabbed a robe on his way out of Emi's room. Emi ran into Pan's room she saw her Pan laying on her bed curled in a little ball. Trunks was sitting next to her looking scared. 

" Pan where does it hurt?" asked Emi.

"My tummy. I'm going to loss my baby aren't I. Please help me." cried Pan

"Your not going to loss you baby. I won't let that happen." said Emi. Emi put her hand on Pan's tummy to see what was wrong. "Pan I can heal you but you have to be very still. It's not going to hurt you're just going to feel like your body is burning. But your going to be ok. Just give me a minute." said Emi as walked away and grabbed Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl. "Ok this is what is going to happen I'm going to heal her. There's a little hole in the sack. I'm going to need two things. Lots of ice cold towels. and smelling alcohol." 

"For What?" asked Bulma 

"The towels are to keep her body temp. down" said Emi

"And the smelling alcohol?" asked ChiChi.

"That's for me. When I heal her my body will give out and I don't know how long I'll be out." said Emi. Emi walked back to Pan "ok Pan here we go. Remember to breath and relax."

Emi put her hand on Pan's tummy and closed her eyes. Emi started to move her hand which started to glow. Emi moved her hand slowing over Pan's tummy making it glow. Pan face turned red. Emi kept moving her hand over Pan's body and ChiChi and Bulma rubbed Pan down with the cold towels. Pan's temp. was not going to high which was a good thing. Emi moved her hand over Pan for ten minutes finally Emi stepped back. "Do you feel better ?" asked Emi as she grabbed her nose because it started bleeding.

"Yes" said Pan

"Good...." said Emi before she passed out. Piccolo grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Pan.

"Nothing it just takes a lot of her power to do that. Remember she is like Danda but she not a full blood so it's harder for her." said Piccolo

"How long will she be out?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know it's all up to how much of her power she used." said Piccolo

*Thanks Emi* said Pan 

*No thank you. When I was healing you I saw your life and how much you love your friends and how much they love you. Tell Piccolo thanks for catching me. Now let me sleep* said Emi.

"Piccolo" said Pan just as Piccolo was going to walk out of the room. Piccolo turned "She says thank you for being here for her." 

Piccolo nodded and walked back to their room. Piccolo Put Emi down on the bed and covered her. ~Come back to me.~

*** 

****

Noon:

Emi woke up Piccolo was standing by the window looking out. Emi got off the bed and walked over to Piccolo with out making a sound. Emi put her arms around him. 

"Sweetheart." said Piccolo

"Hi babe miss me?" asked Emi

"Yes ." said Piccolo.

Emi looked at Piccolo and saw that his eyes were red. "Have you been crying?" asked Emi as she came to stand in front of him.

Piccolo didn't say anything

"Why?" asked Emi.

"I don't know." said Piccolo

"When?" asked Emi.

"When I put you in that bed." said Piccolo looking away.

"Look at me you told me once and I'm going to tell you now. I'm right here and I'm not going any where." said Emi.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to loss you." said Piccolo 

"You won't loss me. Just remember close your eyes and open your mind and I'll always be there. I'll always wait for you there." said Emi.

"How can you be so sure? When I have this feeling like something bad is going to happen" asked Piccolo.

"Because I love you and that's all I know." said Emi

"What did you just say?" asked Piccolo

"That's all I know." said Emi.

"No before that." said Piccolo

"I love you." said Emi.

"Say at again." said Piccolo.

"I love you." said Emi.

"Do you know how much I wanted you to say that when we were making love." said Piccolo.

"Why?" asked Emi

"Because I didn't know if you really loved me or just loved me in the moment." said Piccolo 

"I really do love you." said Emi as she kissed him.

"Hungry" asked Piccolo when he heard her stomach growl 

"Yes" said Emi as she blushed 

"Come on let's go eat." said Piccolo.

***

****

The rest of the day was spent training.

***

****

The next morning:

Emi and Piccolo were in the shower, Piccolo growled as he came in Emi. "If we keep this up we're not going to have energy to train." said Piccolo

"Yes but at least we'll be happy." said Emi breathless.

"What are we doing today?" asked Piccolo

"Training." said Emi.

"Fine your the boss." said Piccolo

The rest of the day Emi and the others trained. 

***

****

That night at dinner:

*Emi can I tell you something* said Marron

*Yes what is it* said Emi turning to look at Marron.

*I don't think I should train anymore* said Marron

*Why?......NO WAY. Don't tell me you too." said Emi

*Yes and when I heard the other girls say something I didn't know if I should tell you. Then I was going to tell you but Pan got sick and you healed her. I didn't want to tell you because you looked upset* said Marron

*I was upset. Upset that they were fighting and didn't say anything to any one about being pregnant. Now you, I love you girls and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I think you have to tell everyone. Now Marron don't look at me like that. Ubb will be happy. I know he loves you and that he wants a family of his own.* said Emi

*Ok fine I'll tell them* "Everyone I have something to say. As you all know Bra and Pan are pregnant." said Marron

"Yes but what does that have to do with any thing?" asked Oolang

"I think you better make that three." said Marron.

"Honey congratulation." said 18 as she hugged her. "how many months are you?" asked 18.

"4 1/2 months." said Marron.

"Why didn't you tell me." said Ubb.

"I don't know if you wanted a baby." said Marron.

"I want you more then life itself and i want our baby. One question, why don't you have your bite mark like the other girls?" asked Ubb.

"It's covered." said Marron as she pulled off apiece of fate skin. It matched her skin color, no one could tell the difference.

"Where did you get at?" asked 18

"Bulma helped me make it to cover a hicky once." said Marron

"Way are you helping me little girl lie to me?" asked Krillin.

"Krillin it was for your know good, beside your not really mad are you. You told me that you were waiting for Marron to get pregnant. You said it would make her happy." said Bulma.

"Damn Bulma why you have to tell every one." said Krillin.

"Stop it, tomorrow we don't train." said Emi

"Why?" asked Goku.

"I'm taking the girls to get their dresses made tomorrow and you guys are all coming with us. I have treat for all of you." said Emi.

"Shopping I don't want to go." said Goten.

"You have to besides you need to get your tux." said Emi.

"What's the treat?" asked Roshi.

"You have to wait and see." said Emi 

**************************************************************************************

TBC 


	15. Vegeta and Bulma

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I only own my own ideas and the made up characters. 

A/N there is a small Bulma and Vegeta lime in here. There will be a longer one later in the story.

~someone thinking~

*two or more people talking*

****

Warning- This chapter has a lemon in it. 

**************************************************************************************

****

Vegeta and Bulma

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 15

****

4:20am:

Emi woke up got out of bed and put on her clothes, she put on her shoes and gave Piccolo a quick kiss and lift the room. As Emi ran down the stairs she felt Vegeta's and Bulma's ki's.

***

****

An hour ago:

Bulma was having the most erotic dream. She woke up when she felt Vegeta pull her close to him. "Vegeta what are you doing?" asked Bulma.

"This." Vegeta said as he entered her. Bulma was already wet. Vegeta slid his hand down her hip and between her legs. Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta's thumb played with her nub as his length worked in and out of her. Bulma moaned and arched her back as she came. Vegeta fingers continued to play with her in till she came again. When Bulma came Vegeta came with her.

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and made him lay on his back. She sat on Vegeta and started to ride him. Bulma moved up and down on Vegeta length her boobs bounced. Vegeta played with them and took one of her nipple into his mouth. Bulma cried out loudly and Vegeta was loving it. Bulma moved faster and faster. Vegeta kept going deeper and deeper. Bulma came fast and hard. Vegeta rolled over and started to move. Bulma clawed his back. Bulma yelled louder and louder. Vegeta knew that she was close so he powered upto move faster and harder. He thrusted four more times before Bulma and himself with a wild cry. Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs and Vegeta growled loudly.

"Damn women what are you a cat. Women I love it when you yell like that." as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry about your back. Dose it hurt?" asked Bulma

"No" said Vegeta

"I hope no one heard us." said Bulma.

"So" said Vegeta.

"Did I really yell that loud?" asked Bulma as she blushed

"Yes you did. I think you woke the dead. I don't think I'll be able to hear for a week." said Vegeta as he laughed.

"You." said Bulma as she hit him.

"Sleep" said Vegeta 

*** 

Emi had been running for a half hour before she felt Vegeta's and Bulma's ki's go down. ~Damn That's the way to keep your men happy.~ said Emi to herself as she kept on running. Emi turned to look out at the lake she saw Yoko and Turtle sitting on the beach. ~I wonder where those two spend all their time.~ Emi ran for another half hour before she slowed down. Emi slowed to a walk, she was about to walk around the corner of the forest when someone grabbed her. Emi tried to yell but he covered her mouth.

"Well Princess nice to see you." said Edge.

Emi sent a blow into his stomach which made him let her go. Emi ready her body for a fight. "What do you want?" asked Emi.

"I just wanted to say hello. Why do you always have to such a bitch." said Edge.

"Because your an asshole." said Emi with a matter-of-fact tone.

Edge was quick he grabbed Emi and pulled her to him. Emi tried to fight him but Doc and Cliff grabbed her arms and legs. Edge looked up and down Emi's body. Emi felt sick, "You still have a perfect body." said Edge

"Well I can't say the same for you." said Emi as she spit at him.

"Your not very lady like are you." said Edge as he ran his finger down her breast.

"Well I all I see is garbage." said Emi.

Edge slapped her, He hit her really hard. Blood run out of Emi's mouth. "I'll make you sorry for saying that." said Edge as he started beating the shit out of Emi. Emi so in so much pain that she could not give think. But she wasn't about to yell or cry. ~I won't give him the satisfaction. Never will he know.~ said Emi to herself.

When Edge was done Doc and Cliff let Emi go. Emi tried to standup but she couldn't she fell to her knees. Emi passed out as Edge kicked her one last time and throw a note at her. "Bitch that what you get." said Edge as he walked away.

***

"Where could she be." said Supreme Kai.

"I don't know she was gone when I woke up this morning." said Piccolo.

"What time did she leave?" asked King Kai.

"Around 4:30am." said Piccolo 

"It's getting late it's 8:45am. Where could she be?" said Kibito.

"Sir." said Kat.

"Yes Kat." said Piccolo.

"I found her." said Kat.

""WHERE?" asked Piccolo.

"At the edge of the forest. She looks like she got beat up." said Kat.

"No" said Piccolo as he run out of the house and took to the air. Goku followed him. Piccolo got to Emi she was laying on the floor with blood coming from her mouth. She was all black and blue.

"That hurts." said Emi.

"Sorry babe. Who did this to you?" asked Piccolo in a icy tone.

"Edge" said Emi.

"I kill him." said Emi.

"That's just what he wants. I really need a senzue bean." said Emi.

"Where are they?" asked Goku.

"In the gym." said Emi.

Piccolo took to the sky and flew to the house. Goku saw the note on the floor and opened to see what it was. "This can't be good." said Goku as he flow to the house.

Piccolo put Emi down on the sofa and said, "I'll be right back."

Piccolo ran to the gym to get a bean. Goku followed him to the gym. "Piccolo I really think you better look at this." said Goku as he handed the note to Piccolo:

****

You better ask the bitch why she got beat up. This was just a warning. To her and to all of you. Next time we kill her. Tell her that before we kill her will kill each and every one of her friends. Make your choice what do you want. She knows what we want. We will be waiting.

****

You know who

"What does that mean?" asked Piccolo

"I don't know but we had better ask her before she ends up die." said Goku.

Piccolo walked back to Emi. ~Babe what the hell is going on here. What aren't you telling us? And why aren't you telling us? Who wants to kill us? You have some answering to do.~ said Piccolo to himself.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	16. Shopping

I don't own DBZ To bad.

A/N sorry this took so long. I have been working on my six college class. So all my time as been going to homework. Any ways I will try to up date sooner.

Warning there is a lemon is this chapter. A V/B/G/C lemon. 

~This mean some one is thinking~

*Two people are talking with their minds*

R/R let me know what you think also let me know if you want more orgy lemons. now on to the story

**************************************************************************************

****

Shopping 

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 16

Piccolo gave Emi the bean and waited for her to recover. Emi's color turned back to normal in no time. Emi sat up and leaned her head back on the sofa. "Now Emi what does this mean?" asked Piccolo as he handed her the note. Emi looked at the note and didn't know what to say. ~What should I do~ she said to herself. "Emi the truth." said Piccolo.

"Fine, but I think everyone should hear this." said Emi

Every one came into the room. "Ok we are all here." said Goku.

"Ok a few days ago Edge came into my dreams to tell me something. He said that his boss had sent him to give us an invitation to a tournament." said Emi.

"What tournament and who is his boss?" asked King Kai.

"I don't know who his boss is. The tournament is just like the ones you have on earth." said Emi

"So are the rule the same as the ones we know?" asked Gohan

"No he said that the rules of the tournament are that two fighters will fight to the death over a key and winner takes all. That means they take ownership of the keys." said Emi

"So Edge wants us to fight for our women." said Vegeta.

"No it's more then that he wants whatever is behind the door." said Emi.

"So why don't you just give it to him." said Yamcha 

"Something tells me not to. Something is telling me that he would use what is there for something evil." said Emi.

"Why didn't you tell us." said Goku.

"Because I don't want you all to get hurt." said Emi.

"Bullshit I'm not going to back down if he wants a fight he is going to get one." said Vegeta.

"No you can't he doesn't fight fair. And beside only me and Piccolo can accept the challenge." said Emi

"Why only you two?" asked Tien.

"Because I am the gatekeeper and Piccolo is my fighter." said Emi.

"What are we going to do?" asked Pikkon 

"I don't know." said Piccolo.

"Emi when is the tournament?" asked Supreme Kai.

"The week after the ball." said Emi.

"Ok so we will wait a week and then decide what we want to do." said King Kai.

"Right we have about 11 days in till the tournament." said Chiaotzu

"Yes so let just go about our business like nothing happened and we wait to see want they do." said 18

"Right." said Emi 

"So do that mean we are still going shopping." said Goten.

"Yes." said Emi as she joined the other in their laughter.

***

Everyone was waiting for Emi. Piccolo was standing next to the car with his arms folded and looking at his feet. Piccolo heard the front door of the house open and close. He looked up and show Emi walked out and over to him. Emi was wearing a pair of skin tight faded blue jeans that were low riders with a black lace bar and a jean jacket over it. The jacket matched the jeans perfect. Emi had on a pair of black Italian leather thong sandals. The sandals had no heels so this made Emi which made her look short.

"You know I think I'm going to have to make you start wearing more clothes." said Piccolo as he kissed her.

"If you even think about it I'm going to have to kick your ass." said Emi.

"Fine." said Piccolo as he held the car door open for her.

When they were all in the car Emi went up to the window to talk to Tony.

"Where to miss?" asked Tony

"We need to go to Madam Joyce's." said Emi.

"Going to get dress made ma'am." said Tony.

"Yes and tuxes." said Emi.

"Very well ma'am I will take you there." said Tony.

"Thank-you" said Emi as she walked back to her sit. Emi was about to sit next to Piccolo when he grabbed her.

"I think you should sit here." said Piccolo as he placed her on his lap

"Nice" Emi said as she turned around to face Piccolo. She sat with one knee on each side of his waist. As the car moved Emi rubbed up against Piccolo. Emi could tell Piccolo was getting hard.

"Ma'am we are here." said Tony.

Marron opened the door and got out. She was followed by every one else. Emi just sat there with Piccolo. She kissed him. "Not now sorry I have to take the girls in there." said Emi 

"I have to have you." said Piccolo

"Wait. Come on let's go." said Emi as she got out of the car.

***

"Madam Joyce." said Emi as she hugged an older elegant women.

"My dear how lovely to see you ." said Joyce.

"How have you been?" asked Emi.

"Just fine dear. Are this all your Friends." asked Joyce.

"Yes" said Emi.

"Come I'll break you all up into groups. Gentlemen you all go with Rico your clothes will not be any problem." said Joyce. A tall english man came and took the guys away. "Now ladies, Yumi, Kin, Ai, you go with Alex. Kai, Michiko and May you three go to with Sara. Bra, Pan and Marron you go with Victoria. Videl and 18 you go with Pat and ChiChi and Bulma you two go with Paris. Emi I'll make your dress." said Joyce

"Thank-you" said Emi, each group went in to their own room. The six women started their work. The girls all want to look the same with little differences. The dress tops had corsets with a low and square neckline. The bottom of the dresses were long with beaded hand work.

Sara choose silk fabric in pale blue for Kai, velvet in dark forest green for Michiko and cotton in peach for May. Sara took their measurements and started her work on their dresses. 

Alex choose cotton fabric in violet for Yumi, pink silk for Kin and bronze silk for Ai. Videl was put in to a wine red velvet fabric and 18 in to a blood red silk fabric. Paris choose more elegant colors for ChiChi and Bulma. For ChiChi she choose black silk and for Bulma dark royal blue velvet.

Bra, Pan and Marron had matching dresses made. Their dresses were open in the back and low cut in the front. 

"Emi told me to give you a dress you could breath in. She said she didn't want you hurting you babies." said Victoria

Bra's dress was made in a sliver silk fabric, Pan's was made in a pale yellow silk fabric and Marron's in a gold silk fabric.

*** 

"So I hear you have a new guy friend." said Joyce as she measured Emi one more time.

"Really, where did you hear that?" asked Emi

"Around you know here and there." said Joyce

"No I don't know Joyce you know that I don't tour the kingdom much." said Emi

"I know, I just thought that you would have gotten over that." said Joyce

"I tired but you know being the daughter of the Great Dragon makes people afraid of you. And After that tournament, it's hard" said Emi

"Yes I know, I have to admit it was hard for me too. Seeing you go Super Saiyan and knowing know much power you had, would make any one a little afraid but I got over it." said Joyce

"True" said Emi

"Ok, well let's see what we can do about your dress. I take it you want to look your best." said Joyce.

"Yes." Said Emi.

"Let me see, O yes I have a dress that I made, I think would fit you perfectly. It is just right for you." said Joyce as helped Emi into the dress. 

Joyce took a step back to look at Emi in the dress. The dress was white satin with an A line skirt. The neck line was a low U-shape, decorated with crystals. The top of the dress was a corset. Emi looked at herself and could not believe her eyes. The dress was beautiful, as Emi moved in the light the dress look like it would change colors 

"Lovely." said Emi.

"You were made to wear that dress my dear." said Joyce.

"Who did you make it for?" asked Emi.

"For no one it was just something I made." said Joyce.

"I'll take it" said Emi.

***

When Paris was done she lift the room. ChiChi was standing there naked when Bulma grabbed her. "Bulma what are you doing?" asked ChiChi.

"I want you." said Bulma.

Bulma kissed ChiChi as she moved her to the floor. Bulma broke their kiss and worked down ChiChi's body. Bulma kissed her way to ChiChi's nipples, Bulma licked and sucked them. ChiChi moaned as Bulma licked her nipples in till they were hard. Bulma kissed ChiChi nipples on last time before she licked her way to ChiChi's bellybutton. Bulma lucked round the bellybutton which made ChiChi laugh. Bulma was kissed and licked lower on ChiChi's body when she heard Goku and Vegeta enter the room.

"Girls are...." said Goku as they entered 

"What are you doing Bulma?" asked Vegeta.

"Nothing want to join us." said Bulma as she went back to work on ChiChi's body. Goku and Vegeta watched for a few minutes before they joined in. Bulma was licking ChiChi center when she felt Goku slid his tongue into her. Vegeta came around and started to play with ChiChi's nipples. He took the left one in to his mouth and sucked it. Vegeta moved from one to the other sucking and kissing. ChiChi was lovely the feeling of Bulma eating her and Vegeta sucking her nipples. ChiChi pulled Vegeta so that his length was in her face. She took him into her mouth and started sucking. ChiChi sucked Vegeta hard and he was loving it. ChiChi came in Bulma's mouth. Bulma came in Goku's mouth. Vegeta came in ChiChi's mouth and Goku made himself cum. 

Vegeta pulled ChiChi away from Bulma and put her on all fours. Goku came around to Bulma's back and entered her ass. Bulma gave a yap of pain and pleasure. Vegeta slowly entered ChiChi's ass and she too cried in pain and pleasure. The girls were face to face kissing each other. The guys pumped the girls, moving fast and hard. All four came together. Goku pulled out of Bulma and Vegeta pulled out of ChiChi. The guys went to their wife's and entered them. ChiChi was on her back when Goku entered her. Bulma was on her knees when Vegeta entered her. Bulma move over ChiChi's body and started to lick her nub as Goku pounded ChiChi. ChiChi lick Bulma's nub as Vegeta pounded deep into Bulma. The girls came followed by the guys who fall over in exhaustion. 

"Women that was fun." said Vegeta as he kissed Bulma and then kissed ChiChi on the cheek.

"I agree." said Goku as he kissed ChiChi and then Bulma.

"Can we do that again?" asked ChiChi

"When ever you want." said Bulma

Goku and Vegeta both smiled and said "Hell yes we can do that again. We will be ready."

"Can we invite 18 next time?" asked ChiChi

"I think I created a monster. Hell yes we can invite her. That will be more fun." said Bulma

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, "Those women are going to be the death of us both." said Vegeta

"You said it." said Goku.

"I think we should get dressed." said Bulma.

"Yes" said ChiChi as she got up to get dressed.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	17. Messages

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. The story is mine.

The line from the song I'm talking about is= ENTH E ND by Linkin Park from the Reanimation CD.

A/N= Before I being I just would like to say I have never read about Roshi getting lucky. SO I think it's about time the old man got some. I know what your think this person is sick. Not really I just like to be fair. And come on I'm real. Do act like you don't know at people of older age have sex. You just tell yourself they don't. I know your yell at me right now "Make it stop!" sorry but what can I say That's life. Now on to the story. Just remember this is my world so enjoy the ride.

~This mean someone is thinking~

*Two or more people are talking with their minds*

Now on to the story.

Warning small lemon.

**************************************************************************************

****

Messages 

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 17

Michiko was one of the first ones to be done with her measuring. When she was dressed she went to go find Roshi. Roshi was waiting next to the limo. Michiko walked up to Roshi and said, "I've always wanted to do it in a limo." 

Roshi opened the door to the limo and let Michiko in. Roshi and Michiko closed the little window in the limo. Tony smiled and exited the car, he went for a walk. Michiko pulled her dress over her head. Roshi kissed down her body her he also moved his hand down her body. He knew she wanted a quickie, so he moved her so that she was on all fours. He entered her in a quick fast thrust. Roshi pumped her hard. Michiko like it hard so Roshi powered up to go faster. Both Roshi and Michiko were working up to their pecks when the hear the door open and close they really don't care they just kept going. Roshi and Michiko came at the same time. "That was ." said Michiko.

"I love you Michiko." said Roshi as he kissed her. "Marry me?" asked Roshi.

"Yes, Hell yes, I love you." said Michiko as hugged him. 

They got dress and got out of the car to wait for the group. 

***

Emi walked away from the car shacking her head. ~Why me! Why do I always have to walk into places at the wrong time. That's going to give me nightmares. Why me!~ said Emi to herself. Emi was so into what she was thinking that she ran into Piccolo's chest. Emi hit him so hard that she almost knocked herself on to her ass. Piccolo grabbed her before she did. "Sorry sir thanks for catching me." said Emi as she started to walk away.

"When did I turn into Sir and how can I let you fall on your ass it so pretty." said Piccolo

Emi looked up, "Piccolo, sorry babe I don't see you." said Emi as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I can see that so what is on your mind?" asked Piccolo.

"Roshi and Michiko, I just saw them naked in the limo. I have the worst luck." said Emi

"I think I can help you there." said Piccolo as he grabbed Emi.

"Ho..." Piccolo kissed her in till she was breathless.

"That's how." said Piccolo

"I hate when you kiss me like that." said Emi with a laugh. "Wait we are going to be late. I have to get the others." said as she ran away.

~That women never stops.~ said Piccolo. As soon as Emi had very one in the car she said, "Now for your treat." 

***

"Emi this is great." said Krillin.

"Well you all have been so nice to me and this is my way of saying thank-you. Roshi I have a gift for you and Michiko." said Emi as she throw him a small black velvet box.

Roshi opened the box, "How did you know?"

"Remember I can read minds and I saw you this morning. So I had an idea That you were going to ask Michiko to marry you." said Emi.

"Thanks Emi." said Roshi as he gave Michiko the box.

"Emi you remembered." said Michiko. Michiko pulled the ring out of the box to show everyone. It was a 5 ct Emerald ring. A 3 ct square cut stone on top with 1 ct stone on each side, all set in white gold.

"What are you talking about?" asked ChiChi.

"Emi made this ring for me years ago. In fact all rings that Emi has given you she made." said Michiko. 

"O I see" said ChiChi

"But why Emeralds?" asked Marron.

"Because they're Michiko's favorite stone and color." said Emi.

"Emi you know that's not all here let me tell them. A few years ago Emi and me made a pact, We said that when we got engaged that we wouldn't have white diamonds in our rings" said Michiko 

"Why not white diamonds?" asked Bulma

"Well very one has white diamonds. we wanted are rings to be different." said Emi.

"What kind of stone do you like Emi?" asked Videl

"Do you like yellow gold or white gold?" asked ChiChi. 

"Why don't you tell them about the ring you designed." said Michiko

"Yes tell us." said Pan.

"When I was young I designed rings. I decided to make one for myself. The ring as a total of 9 ct, on top sat a 5ct Princess cut Sapphire stone. All around the band were another 4 ct of Marquise cut blue diamonds, which was set in white gold. Carved on the inside of the band are the words, 'Remember the journey not how it started or ended'." said Emi 

"Why did you carve that into the ring?" asked Tien 

"Well a long time ago I hear a song and in the lyrics were the words 'the journey is more important then the end or the start,' And I think that's true. It's not important how we started out it's important how we made the journey."

"So where's the ring?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know it was stolen." said Emi.

"When?" asked Bulma.

"Two days after it was finished." said Emi sadly.

"Why didn't you just make another one?" asked Goku.

"Simple because it's one of a kind." said Emi

"So if you had your heart set on that ring. What would happen if someone asked you to get married and gave you a ring. Would you like it?" asked Videl

"Yes I would. I didn't love the ring because of the size or anything like that. It's just that when I see that ring I remember how happy I was. It takes me back to when I didn't know who I was, when my life was easy. When I was just living life and having fun. I was free to be just me. The day is was stolen was the day I found out that I was the Gatekeeper. That was one of the many things I found out that day." said Emi as a single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm going to the steam room." said Emi as walked out.

"Poor dear she still thinks about it." said Michiko

"About what?" asked Gohan.

"When the ring was stolen she got the new about what she had to do and what her mission in life was. But she also got news that her adoptive parents had died. And says she could have saved them." said Michiko

"How so?" asked Trunks.

"Because she said they didn't die that they were killed." said Michiko.

"Killed how does she know?" asked Goten

"The police said that they had heart attacks but Emi broke into the morgue and examined the bodies. She find that they had tiny marks on them. Emi said that the marks came for energy blasts. Small energy blasts that would make it look like they died for heart attacks." said Michiko

"How did she know?" asked Chiaotzu 

"She's really smart and knows more then she let's people see. When she was young she would read and study all the time. She studied plants, and animals, everything, anything she could get her hands on. She also said that she never wanted to be in a situation and not know what to do." said Michiko

"Does she know who killed her parents?" asked Ubb.

"No she told her brother but he didn't believe her." said Michiko

"She has a brother?" asked Goten 

"Yes Why?" asked Michiko

"Just, why doesn't he never came around?" asked Goten

"No one knows Emi's always invites him to come to her house but he never does." said Michiko.

***

Emi was laying on her back in the steam room. Their were three women sitting in the corner talking and laughing. After a few minutes the women got up and lift. Emi hear the door open and close so she took off her towel to laid on it. The steam was very relaxing Emi fall into a deep sleep and started to dream. She was dreaming that she was in bed with Piccolo. He was fingering her and she was moaning. Emi saw herself playing with her breast. She was pinching and rubbing her nipple. Emi came all over Piccolo fingers. Emi wake up feeling really hot and release. She started to play with her breast, rubbing her nipples and bent forwards to lick them. Emi move her right hand lower and lower she continued lower till she was at her nub. She rubbed herself and slide two fingers in. Emi was lovely the feeling and all she could thinking of was Piccolo. "Mmm Piccolo." 

Emi felt someone lick her, when she heard, "That's right come for me." 

Emi opened her eyes to see who it was. Emi continued to move her fingers in and out of herself. Piccolo slide two more fingers in to her joining her in her movement. Emi moaned loudly as she come. Again she heard, "Come for me."

"I want you inside me." said Emi.

"You have wait. I'll going to take my time. I'm going to make you come in till you can't any more." said Piccolo. Emi had pulled out her fingers and put them up to piccolo's mouth, he licked them clean. Piccolo slide three of his fingers into her. He worked them in and out. Emi bucked her hips wildly as Piccolo slide them in and out, She was in heaven. Piccolo continued to move his fingers in till she came. Piccolo kissed Emi on the mouth hard. He moved up to her antenna and kissed and started them. He knew that the antennas could be both used for pleasure and pain. Emi reached down and took hold of Piccolo length and started to stroke him. She moved her hand up and down. Piccolo couldn't help it he came in her hand. Emi lick up all of his cum and rolled him on to his back. Emi was about to go down on him when, "No you" said Piccolo

"Ok", said Emi as she turned around to face Piccolo feet, " How about we sixty-nine." Piccolo smiled and grabbed Emi's ass. and started to eat her out. Emi moaned as she worked on Piccolo moving up and down wildly over on his length. Emi moved wildly over Piccolo's mouth as he played with her spot. Emi cried out as she came. Emi was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she forgot Piccolo was still in her mouth. Piccolo moved his hips up and down to keep her mouth working on him. Emi sucked him hard and licking him like a lollipop, Piccolo came with a grunt. Piccolo pulled out of Emi's mouth and put her on her back. He entered her with one hard thrust. Emi cried out in pleasure, Emi wrapped her legs around him to let him take her for a ride. Emi clawed Piccolo back and moaned at the top of her lungs as she came, Emi lost herself in the feeling. 

Piccolo powered up some and pounded harder into her. He pumped her hard. Emi's body started shacking as her orgasm was prolonged. Piccolo kept moving in and out, Emi tightened her legs telling him to go faster. Piccolo went faster and faster, he powered up to his max and pounded harder and faster. Emi was in both pain and pleasure. Emi came in a quick earth shacking orgasm. Piccolo was still hard so he kept moving. Emi was starting to get tired and sore. Piccolo pumped harder and harder into her. Emi didn't even hear her own screams as she came. Piccolo yelled out Emi's name when he came. Piccolo put all of his power into his last few thrust. He felt his power ran out of his body. Piccolo clasped on Emi, she couldn't move. And she didn't try to move for a long time. "I think it time to go home." said Piccolo.

"Yes I have to go change." said Emi as she kissed Piccolo. Emi pulled away and walked to the door. She felt a little pain but didn't think any thing of it. 

***

Emi walked to the car were everyone was waiting. Her thighs were killing her, "Are you ok?" asked Piccolo

"My thighs are killing me." said Emi as she got into the car. She waited for Piccolo to get into the car and then she fold her body into a ball in his arms.

"Emi..." said King Kai.

"Shh she is sleeping." said Piccolo as he looked at her. ~Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.~

***

Emi woke up just as the car pulled up to the house. Everyone got out of the limo and started for the house. Emi took two steps and turned pale. Pain ran throw her thighs. Piccolo walked up to her and said, "What's wrong?" 

"I can't walk my thighs hurt." said Emi in pain. Piccolo picked her up and carried her to her room. 

"I know what will make you feel better just sit here." said Piccolo as he walked in to the bathroom. Piccolo made up a tub, he put sea salt and scented oil into the hot water. Piccolo walked back into the room and pick Emi up and carried her to the tub. Emi sighed as she felt the hot water wrap around her body. "Stay there I have to go get a few things." He said as he walked out of the room.

Emi sat in the water and was just enjoying the feeling. She rubbed herself with soap. As Emi soaped herself up as thought ~Piccolo doesn't like to sleep inside so why as he not said anything. I wonder if he misses it? I think sleeping outside would be fun. But the question is does he want me in his space? I'm like his mistress, men always go to their mistresses they never take her to his house. Is that what I am to him? Does he think of me has is mistress?~

***

Piccolo walked into the kitchen to get food for Emi. Piccolo was giving directions to some of the girls so they could help him take the food to Emi. Pikkon came in. "Piccolo can we have a word." said in a whisper

"Yes Pikkon and ladies thank you for your help." said Piccolo

"There are a few thing I have to say to you. I know you don't know how things work on Emi's planet so I'm only going to tell you this once but first let me ask you a question. How do you see Emi?" said Pikkon in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo 

"What does Emi mean to you? Do you love her or do just want her for sex?" asked Pikkon

"I love her. Why?" asked Piccolo

"Because on her planet when a man love a women he always take her to his house. If he doesn't love her then he just goes to hers, people take do this to show she is a mistress. All I'm going to say is that people are starting to talk about Emi." said Pikkon

"What are they saying?" asked Piccolo

"They are saying that the Princess is letting herself be used. And that they can't believe that she's a mistress. They are also saying that when you're done with her who is going to want her." said Pikkon

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Piccolo

"I love the Princess she's like a sister to me and I don't like it when people talk about her. So The only way I can think of helping her is by telling you, so it's up to you if you want people to talk about her." said Pikkon

"Ok so I do I make it stop?" asked Piccolo

"All you hove to do is send a messenger to Emi and give her a message to come to your place. And she if she goes to you. It's a sign of love." said Pikkon

"Thank-you." He said softly "Ladies change of plans take all this food to my part of the garden. Pikkon will you please go tell the Princess that it would give me great pleasure for her to join me in my garden." said Piccolo loudly so that every one could hear. 

"I will tell her." said Pikkon, he bowed and walked out of the kitchen.

*** 

Emi was still in the tub think about Piccolo when she heard someone come in the room. Emi wet her face so who every it was couldn't tell that she had been crying. Emi saw covered with bubble when Pikkon walked in.

"Pikkon what's wrong?" asked Emi

Pikkon looked at Emi a minute then asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine, why?" said Emi

"Because you've been crying." said Pikkon

"No I haven't, my allergies are just kicking my ass and you know how bad they get." said Emi

"Yes I do, I'm here because Piccolo asked me to give you a message he would love for you to join him in the garden. He's looking forward to seeing you" said Pikkon

"Thanks Pikkon but how did he know what to do?" asked Emi

"He asked me how to go about inviting you to the garden" said Pikkon

"Thanks again and tell him that I would love to join him. I will be there shortly." said Emi.

"I'll tell him." said Pikkon he bowed and walked out of the bathroom.

**************************************************************************************

TBC 


	18. 21 Questions

Sorry this took so long I have no idea if any one is reading this so let me know what you think. 

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

A/N= There are a lot of turns in this story so bare with me. I'm turning to explain things so you know what is going on and at the same time keep the story interesting.

~this means some one is thinking~

*this means people having a conversation with there minds*

**************************************************************************************

****

21 Questions

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 18

~I can't believe I'm going to Piccolo's.~ Emi dried herself off and rubbed strawberry lotion into her skin and twisted her hair into a loss messy clip. She put on a white spaghetti strap t-shirt and blue relaxed draw string bottoms. She rubbed a tiny bit of strawberry lip gloss on before she walked out of the room.

***

Emi walked to the back door of the house a maid named Ivy walked up to Emi and handed her a pale pink rose and a note. (F.Y.I. Ivy has a big mouth. She let every one know what is going on) Emi smelled the rose and opened the note:

****

My Princess I love you more then words can say. I'm sorry for many things. I'm sorry I hurt you today. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry that it took me so long to invite you to my Place. Follow the road of light at the end you will find your Prince.

XOXO

Emi walked out to see hundreds of candles lighting the walk way. Emi followed the walkway till it came to a clearing. In the clearing there was a huge table filled of food and in front of the table stood Piccolo. He was topless with his dark blue relaxed drawstring bottoms, and was holding a rose. The rose was white with red tips. Emi walked up to Piccolo and kissed him.

"Thank you for coming." said Piccolo in a sexy voice.

"Thank you for inviting me." said Emi

"Come let's have dinner." said Piccolo as he took her hand and walked to the table. Emi sat down and Piccolo placed the rose in front of her. "Sweetheart come to my bed" said Piccolo

"Yes" said Emi. They got up and walked over to a bed made of palm leaves. (A/N: Think of a gorilla bed.) They laid on the bed and started talking. "Piccolo how much about me to you know?" asked Emi

"How do you mean?" said Piccolo

"Well let say someone were to ask you about me like questions. Would you be able to answer them?" asked Emi

"I think so." said Piccolo

"Let's play a game so that I can learn about you." said Emi

"Don't you know me already. You know a lot about me." said Piccolo

"Yes I know things you've done, not you. Like the way you think." said Emi

"Ok we can play but were is this all coming from." said Piccolo

"I just want to know you more." said Emi.

"Ok you go first." said Piccolo as he laid back with his hand behind his head.

Emi sat Indian style next to Piccolo as she said, " What's my favorite color?" 

"Blue." said Piccolo

"Favorite food?" asked Emi.

"Spaghetti." said Piccolo

"Now you ask me." said Emi

"Aren't you suppose to be learning about me?" said Piccolo raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry just testing you." said Emi.

"Ok then you go again." said Piccolo

"Ok your favorite food?" asked Emi

"Orange Chicken." said Piccolo

""How many women have you been with?" said Emi ~Do I really want to know.~

"Five including you." said Piccolo

"Who were they?" asked Emi

"Just girls I met at a club that I went with Yamcha." said Piccolo

"How far did it go?" asked Emi looking away.

"They just give me head. I didn't want to sleep with any of them." said Piccolo "Now it's my turn." 

"Ok." said Emi

"How many guys have you gone with?" asked Piccolo

"Three" said Emi

"Did you sleep with any of them?" asked Piccolo

"Just one of them" said Emi.

"Tell me about them." said Piccolo

"My first boyfriend I had was in high school. We didn't do any thing, I guess it was more for show then anything else. I'm sorry to say that I went out with Edge." Said Emi

"You want out with Edge." said Piccolo a little shocked 

"Yes only because of my brother. He said Edge was not a bad guy and he just pushed and pushed the subject in till I said fine to one date. One date turned into four. He's a real charmer and the rest is down hill" said Emi

"Keep going." said Piccolo

"Well you know Edge rape me and then there's you." said Emi turning to look in to Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo pulled Emi into him and kissed her. They talked all night long. Each asking questions of each other.

***

"Emi are you awake?" asked Pikkon from far away.

"Yes Pikkon come over." Yelled Emi

Pikkon walked over and bowed to Piccolo, "Emi Madam Joyce called and said that they will be here in one hour." said Pikkon

"O Ok Pikkon are the girls awake?" asked Emi

"Yes they have been awake from the creak of dawn training in the field." said Pikkon

"Ok thanks Pikkon" said Emi. Pikkon bowed and walked away

"Let's go join them." said Piccolo

"Yes but I have to go change, you go join them I will be there soon." said Emi as she ran to the house. She ran in to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of fruit and two bottles of water. Emi walked up to her room as she ate her fruit. She ate half of the fruit and then drank a bottle of water. Emi changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a tight white tank top. She put on her shoes and finished her fruit. She drank the second bottle of water before running down the stairs and out the door.

***

An hour later Madam Joyce arrived at the house and took the girls away. Emi stayed because her dress fit perfect.

*** 

Vegeta and Emi were both panting and covered with sweat. Vegeta readied himself to attack when, "Hey guys take a break." yelled Goku

Before Vegeta could protest Emi flow off to grab a water bottle. "Karrott you third class ass why do you always have to get in my way when I'm training." Yelled Vegeta.

"Sorry Vegeta." said Goku as he did the famous Son head rub. 

Emi had just finished her second two bottles of water when she said, "Why do you always call Goku a third class, his a first class saiyan." 

Vegeta spit out the water he had in his month, "What?"

"His a first class." Emi smiled Vegeta and continued, "He's your equal." 

"You lie." Yelled Vegeta

"I don't." said Emi

"Emi how can this be?" asked King Kai.

"Well before Vegeta was born Bardock and King Vegeta were best friend. Bardock was a noble men with lots of money. One day King Vegeta insulted Bardock's mate. In a fit of rage Bardock attack the King. When the fight was broken up both men were bleeding, King Vegeta was so mad that he made Bardock a third class saiyan. After many years pasted The King himself had his family, he finally realized what he did wrong when he insulted Bardock's mate but the King's arrogance wouldn't let him ask for forgiveness. So you see Goku comes from wealth. He's the same has you and me Vegeta." said Emi.

"NO WAY!" Vegeta yelled as he started to attack her. Vegeta fought her with great angry. They flow into the air and far away from everyone. Vegeta slowly gained control over himself, but before he did Vegeta hit Emi on the left side of her stomach. Emi doubled over in pain and Vegeta finally was able to think straight. "Princess I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." said Vegeta. Emi wasn't listening to him she was busy puking her brains out. Vegeta felt two ki's coming from Emi. "Why didn't you say any thing. You could've been hurt." said Vegeta. Vegeta walked over to Emi and bent down to see if she was ok. 

"I just found out." said Emi as she wiped her mouth.

"Have you told him?" asked Vegeta

"No I don't want to tell him." said Emi

"Stupid women why not." said Vegeta

"Because he's still leaving at the end of the month." said Emi.

"You have to tell him." said Vegeta.

"No." said Emi

"If you don't then I will." said Vegeta.

"You wouldn't" said Emi as she gave him a death glare 

"I would, I'll give you in till the day after the ball then I'll tell him." said Vegeta as he walked away.

"ASSHOLE" yelled Emi.

"Like I've never been called that before." said Vegeta.

Emi finish cleaning herself up. She looked around in till she found a mint plant. She pulled off a few leaves from the plant and popped them into her mouth for a few minutes then spit them out. Emi walked back to the group. 

"You ok." asked Piccolo

"Fine." said Emi as she gave Vegeta another death glare. 

"Did he hurt you." said King Kai

"No." said Emi.

*Something is not right* said King Kai to Piccolo

*Your right. But they're not talking.* said Piccolo

*Why don't you read her mind* said King Kai.

*She won't let me.* said Piccolo sadly

*Ask Vegeta what's going on.* said King Kai.

*Vegeta what happened? What the hell is wrong?* asked Piccolo

*You better talk to your women.* said Vegeta.

*Hello people I can hear you* Emi yelled with her mind and walked away.

*Some thing is going on. And I'm going to find out what it is* said Piccolo to Vegeta and King Kai.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	19. Parted

By now you know that I don't own DBZ or any of it's character. Just using them to write my story. All made up characters are mine. They all come from inside my head.

*means people talking with there minds*

~means someone is thinking~

**************************************************************************************

****

Parted 

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 19

****

That night at dinner: 

Bar and Pan were pigging out, they were both eating huge amounts of spaghetti and pickles. 

"How can they eat all that spaghetti and pickles?" asked Tien

"Cravings." said Emi as she grabbed a pickle, "Besides pickles are good. You should have one." said Emi.

"No thanks I'll pass." said Tien with a sick look a pone his face.

"I remember when you got sick off pickle juice." said Pikkon

"No way" said Marron.

"I got carried away, I turned green for a week." said Emi.

"I can see you've got over that." said Videl

"Well what can I say I like pickles." said Emi.

"That's just wrong." said Oolong.

***

~What I'm I afraid of? He said he loved me, what more do I want? I should just tell him and get over with it. No I need more time, I just have to think. I'm just being stupid.~

*Emi where are you?* asked Piccolo

*Outside* said Emi

*Doing?* asked Piccolo

*Thinking.* said Emi

*Are you coming to bed?* asked Piccolo

*Not right now, don't wait for me. I'll be there later.* said Emi

*What's wrong?* asked Piccolo 

*Nothing* said Emi

*Why haven't I been able to read your mind. Why won't you let me in* said Piccolo sadly.

*I'm not ready to let you in. I'm afraid.* said Emi

*Afraid of what?* said Piccolo

*Of fucking everything up* said Emi

***

Piccolo woke up the following morning to find Emi side of the bed empty. Laying there was a white orchid and a note:

**I'm sorry for being a bitch. I just need time to get things straight in my head. Don't worry about me. I won't be at the house today. I'll be back the afternoon of the ball. I will be home for lunch. I'm sorry I can't tell you what's going on I just need to be sure. I hope you can understand .**

For ever more,

Emi.

~What's wrong with her? I have to find a why for her to trust me. I need her to trust me. Doesn't she know that she's killing me.~ 

"Kat" yelled Piccolo

"Yes sir." said Kat as she ran up to him.

"Tell me what's wrong with Emi?" asked Piccolo

"I can't" said Kat

"Why not? Tell me I just want to help her." said Piccolo

"I can't tell you what I don't know. The only thing I know is that she is afraid that you'll leave her." said Kat

"What? Why? Doesn't she know that I love her" said Piccolo

"Think about it. People have lift her, her whole life. No one ever stays. So I can see where she is coning from." said Kat

"I need help. I have a plan to show the Princess how much I love her. I really want her to love me back." said Piccolo

"She does love you. I'll help you." said Kat.

"Good here is my plan." said Piccolo.

***

"Piccolo where is Emi she hasn't been to breakfast, lunch or dinner." said Supreme Kai.

"I don't know." said Piccolo

"Did she say where she was going?" asked Bulma

"No the only thing she said was that would be back tomorrow for lunch." said Piccolo

"What's going on?" said ChiChi

"I don't know she won't tell me and it's killing me. I bet she doesn't even know." said Piccolo

"She as to knows because she feels it too." said Vegeta.

"I guess but I don't know. I just know that I'm going to too what ever it takes for her to love me." said Piccolo

***

Emi spent the day walking, thinking and planning. Emi came back the day of the of the ball she walked into the house at noon.

***

Emi opened the door and walked in during lunch, every one turned to see who it was.

"Emi honey were have you been?" asked Supreme Kai.

"No where really just out." said Emi as she walked up to Piccolo and rapped her arms around him from the back. And she hugged him tight.

"I missed you." Whispered Piccolo 

"I missed you too. I'll tell you everything tonight." whispered Emi. Emi didn't let him go. 

Emi kept hugging Piccolo as Kat talked to her, " Emi the carriages are here." said Kat. 

"Good I was about to ask." said Emi

"Carriages?" asked Oolong.

"Yes, I thought it would be a nice touch, kind of the whole package." said Emi.

"That cool, It's like a dream come true." said Marron.

"Emi sit and eat I know your hungry. You have not eaten for a whole day." said Pikkon.

"Yes I know." said Emi she let go of Piccolo and sat down next to him.

*Are you going to tell him?* asked Vegeta

*Tonight Vegeta. If I don't tell him tonight you can tell him* said Emi

*Fine and believe me I will* said Vegeta. Piccolo sawthe exchange between the two.

Emi ate like a true Saiyan. She ate 10 plates of fish, 15 plates of egg rolls, 25 bowls of rice, 10 bowls of fruit, 35 bottles of water and 3 bowls of strawberries with lemon, salt and sugar.

"What are you eating?" asked Bulma.

"Strawberries with lemon, salt and sugar, try it. It's good." said Emi 

"Mmmm...That's good. But why do you like it that way?" said Bulma

"Well I like the sour taste with the sweet and the salt added a kick." said Emi.

"Woman." said Vegeta. All the girls wanted a bowl. Vegeta stood up and said, " We still have a few hours before we need to get ready lets go train."

"Don't hurt each other. And you'd better be ready to go on time." said ChiChi.

"We will." said Goku as the guys followed Vegeta out to train.

Has soon as the guy were gone Michiko asked, "So Emi where did you go?" 

"No where really, I just need some time to think." said Emi

"About what?" asked Pan.

"Things." said Emi

"Piccolo's right you are hiding something. I don't know what but it's something." said Bar.

"You'll all know soon." said Emi.

"Come on tell us now?" asked Marron.

"Not right now, I have to tell Piccolo first." said Emi

"Fine." said Marron sadly.

"I really hope he takes it well." said Emi.

"He loves you and nothing's going to change that." said Bulma

"That's what I keep telling myself." said Emi

"Well it's time for you to believe it." said ChiChi

"ChiChi right he's hurting just as much as you are. Just follow your heart on this one. Stop thinking so much or you'll end up with a broken heart." said Kai.

"My voice of reason. How did you get so good." said Emi.

"Well I've been taking notes from the best for years." said Kai with a bow

"I'm going now, I want to take a bath and get ready. Every body be ready to go at 7:00 that way we won't be early or late to the ball." said Emi and lift the room.

***

Emi walked down the hallway and for the first time she looked around. There were hundreds and hundred of flowers all kinds. ~Who put all this flowers here~ Emi keep walking and went to her room. She opened the door and walked in. She closed the door and turned to look at her room. She stood in the center of the room with her mouth open. All around the room were all the different kinds of roses you could think of. Every color, yellow, white, red, pink, purple, peach, violet all of them. There were hundreds on hundreds of roses it looked like a garden. In middle of the masses of roses was her dres. On the bed was a single red rose along with a note:

****

You gave me a garden the first day we meet. You worship my body. You let me be your mate. You let me share your bed. You did more for me then any one else as ever done. Now It's my turn. If you let me I'll full your life with gardens. I'll worship your body forever. I'll full your days with sun and nights with stars. I'll share my bed, mind, life and most important my heart. I love you and I always will till the end of time. Every thing I am is your. Your in my heart and I will fight for you.. I'll be your warrior. I'll be your Prince. I'll be your everything. 

**Faithful Yours**

Piccolo

`~I'm a fool. I love him and he loves me.~ 

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	20. Old Friends

I don't own DBZ I'm just using the characters 

A/N Sorry this took so long to get out. Let me tell you what as been going on first I was really busy with school, and then when I finished I took so road trips. I went to NY, NYC, Canada, Florida, and Wisconsin. So I have been running around this summer. But any way Then I was writing this I was listening to Mana. For those of you who don't know who they are, they are a Spanish rock group. Here is the next chapter to the story I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I'm going to try and finish this story before school starts so that means that I have One week and a half to do it. So wish me luck and here goes. 

~Thinking~

*Talking with minds*

**************************************************************************************

****

Old Friends

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 20

Emi watched from her window as her friends walked to the carriages. She saw whom the Kai's and Kibbto were taking, her friends from college. Who just happened to be quadruplets. The four were beautiful, there names were Mel, Con, Per, and Mar. They were all 5'9'' with honey skin. Mel (Kibbto's date) had black eyes and pink hair. Con (Supreme Kai's date) had brown eyes and red hair. Per (King Kai's date) had blue eyes and white hair, and Mar (Grand Kai's date) had green eyes and yellow hair. Emi walked away from the window and down the stairs.

***

Emi walked out the front door wearing her white satin dress. Around her neck she wore a white crystal choker, on her head a tiara. Everyone waiting for her, as she walked over to her carriage everyone bowed. Piccolo helped Emi into the carriage, on her sit she find a white rose.

"Thank-you for the flowers." said Emi giving him a kiss. 

"No thank you," said Piccolo

"For?" asked Emi

"Being in my life." said Piccolo

The carriages pulled up to a house after a few minutes. The house looked like it was made out of marble. Emi and Piccolo lead the group up the stairs and in the front door.

The doorman announced them:

"Lord Piccolo and Princess Emi" Emi walked up to Ms. Nicolas.

"Prince and Princess Ouji (Vegeta and Bulma)"

"Lord and Lady Son (Goku and Chi-Chi)"

"Sir Krillin and Madam 18"

"Lord and Lady Son (Gohan and Videl)"

"Prince Ouji and Lady Son (Trunks and Pan)"

"Lord Son and Princess Ouji (Goten and Bra)"

"Sir Ubb and Madam Marron"

"Supreme Kai and Madam Con"

"Grand Kai and Madam Mar"

"King Kai and Madam Per"

"Sir Kibbto and Madam Mel"

"Sir Pikkon and Lady Lay (May)"

"Empire Chiaotzu and Lady Ai"

"Sir Tien and Lady Yumi"

"Master Roshi and Lady Michiko" 

"Sir Yamcha and Lady Kai"

"Sir Oolong and Lady Kin"

After they had all been announced Emi turned to Lord and Lady Nicolas and said, "These are my friends."

"How good to meet all of you. My name is Snow and My husband Harris." Said MS. Nicolas.

"We hope you enjoy the party," added Harris

"Thank you for inviting us." said Bulma 

"Your Welcome any friend of Emi's is a friend of ours. Emi honey what's this I hear that you are in love. Do tell who is the lucky man?" asked Snow 

"This is the lucky man his name is Piccolo." said Emi

"Good to meet you." said Snow 

"Young man do make her happy. You better not hurt her she like a daughter to us," said Harris

"I'll do my best," said Piccolo

"Now kids enjoy. Honey why don't you take Piccolo and his friends around to meet the other gentlemen. Piccolo honey you have to get to know this people if your going out with Emi. We all are always running into each other. And Ladies I'll take you all around." Said Snow 

"Yes dear I will. Gentlemen if you'd please follow me," said Harris

"Ladies this way." said Snow 

Emi follow the group to say hello too old friends when she heard "Emi Honey over here!" said the women. Emi turned to see who was calling her.

"Ms. Berry how are you?" asked Emi in a dry tone.

"Good, It's been a long time," said Ms. Berry 

"As it, I guess your right," said Emi

"Yes it has. Well now when I heard whom you walked in with I was like, all those important people spending all that time together how grand. Your doing really well aren't you, that or you have been doing your homework on rich folk" said Ms. Berry 

"They're really nice people. We're not friend because how much money we have." said Emi

"Sure but come on who wouldn't like to be their friends, them with all their money. Who wouldn't want that? I would love to be their friend," said Ms. Berry

"I'm not friends with them because of their money. You know MS. Berry you shouldn't us people for their money, it will come back and bite you in the ass. Tell me is that why you married your husband and is that why you're a mistress to all those man." said Emi

Ms. Berry was taken aback by the comments. "Well, it's better to be a mistress then a slut. That what I hear you have become." said Ms. Berry bitterly with a smile.

"That's not true," said Emi

"Well then what's all this I hear about you having different man in your room very night?" asked Ms. Berry

"You know you shouldn't believe every thing you hear," said Emi

"What's his name Edge. Yes that one, that's the one they say goes in there a lot." said Ms. Berry

Emi was so angry that she couldn't say anything. The others felt Emi kai rise. Bulma was the first one there. 

"Emi who's this?" asked Bulma

"Bulma, This is Ms. Berry," said Emi

" Ms. Berry." said Bulma as she shock her hand. 

"Bulma as in Brief?" asked Ms. Berry 

"Yes, why?" said Bulma

" Well it's a real honor to meet you. But why do you want to be friends with Emi. She's not very important. I on the other hand..."

Bulma Interrupted Ms. Berry halfway to what she was saying and said. "I don't care how important you are. I would never care to know you. Now Emi Piccolo is waiting for you excuses us I'm sorry what's your name again?" asked Bulma

"It's Ms. Berry"

"Yes Ms. Berry we have other things to attended to." said Bulma as they walked away.

"Thanks Bulma I owe you one" said Emi

"No you don't that was fun. I hate people like that. She was a total bitch." said Bulma

"So where to?" asked Emi

"While I know someone who is waiting to dance with the princess," said Bulma

"Then let's go." said Emi

***

"Mother who was that?" asked Blue. Who happened to be Ms. Berry's daughter

"That was Bulma Brief and Princess Emi those Bitches," said Ms. Berry

"Mother that's no way to talk about people." said Blue

"Shut up girl. Those Bitches will pay for messing with Me." said MS. Berry 

***

All night both Piccolo and Emi heard comments about them being together. They heard about how good they look together and how happy and in love they look. 

"Lets take a walk in the garden." said Emi. They walked out the French doors and into the middle of the garden. "Piccolo I know that I have been a real bitch. And that you want to know why." said Emi

"Yes, you have so what's going on? Everywhere I look someone knows what's going on. I see you and Vegeta talking to each other and I know that you are hiding something. So tell me what's going on." said Piccolo

"Well I don't know how to tell you this and I didn't know if you were going to like what I have to tell you." Said Emi

"Sweetheart just tell me." said Piccolo

"O.k. When I met you I wasn't looking for anything. But we became friends and you made me happy. You told me and did things to me that no one has every done before. But above all that you loved me some thing that I was not counting on. And I fall madly in love with you which sacred Me." said Emi as she paced.

"Honey your making me dizzy." said Piccolo as he grabbed her and held her in front of him. "Just tell me."

"I'm............." was all Emi said before her world went black.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	21. Spirit and Time

Ok let get right into it.

~Some one thinking~

*two or more people talking with minds*

I don't own DBZ

**************************************************************************************

****

Spirit and Time

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 21

"Shit Where the fuck is every one?" asked Trunks "And what the hell is going on. Pan where are you? Mom? Bra?" 

"Trunks!" yelled Goten 

"Hey man what's going on?" asked Trunks

"I don't know. I can't find Bra, Pan or Marron. My mom is gone to." said Goten 

"Mine too. What's the deal?" said Trunks

"Guy!" Yelled Krillin. The whole gang was with him.

"Where's Piccolo and Emi?" asked Gohan

"I Think they went into the garden. Let's go see if they are there." said Goten

The guys run out of the house and into the garden to see if they could find Piccolo and Emi. 

"No one's here." said Tien

"No wait over there." said Goku when he saw Piccolo on the floor. The guys ran over and Gohan leaned down to see if he was ok.

"Piccolo wake up. PICCOLO!" yelled Gohan 

Piccolo came to slowly. "What the hell is going on?" asked Piccolo looked around, "Where's Emi?"

"Don't know Bro. We can't find any of the girls." said Yamcha 

"What's going on?" said Piccolo

"I saw you and Emi walk out and a few minutes after that the lights went out. There was so much screaming, Then the light came back on. When they did all of our dates where gone. Along with the Kai's, Kibbito, their dates and Oolong." said Goten 

"Emi's gone too." said May 

"May why didn't they take you?" asked Yamcha 

"Because it time." said May

"Time for what?" asked Ubb

"Let's go home and I'll tell you every thing." said May

"Did you guys look every where for them?" asked Piccolo 

"Yes and we can't find them." said Gohan

"Let go I think what May has to say is important. Then we can come up with a plan." said Goku

***

"Ok so what's the deal?" asked Chiaotzu

"What do you mean that it has started?" asked Roshi

"What i mean is that the events that have to take place in order for someone to get into the door that Emi is guarding have started." said May

"What?" asked Yamcha

"Ok I see your slow. In order for someone to get into the door they have to take steps. First they have to challenge you step one. then they have to steal the elements or pieces step two. Then they Challenge you again so now it's up to you Piccolo to accept or reject the offer that's step three." said May 

"So what's your roll in all of this?" asked Goten

"My roll? Well I'm the escort. I take you to where the fight is going to be. That's my roll in all of this." said May 

"Could any one see any thing?" asked Yamcha 

"No it was very dark almost unnaturally dark." said Trunks

"Same here." said Vegeta as they all agreed 

"Ok so who did they take?" asked Yamcha

"They took Emi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Marron, Bra, Pan, 18, Kai, Ai, Kin, Yumi, Michiko, Mel, Con, Per, Mar, King Kai, Grand Kai, Supreme Kai, Kibbito, and Oolong." said Tien 

"Ok what are their rolls?" asked Gohan. Every one turned to look at May.

"Well Emi Is in the middle she is the guard to the door. Then It's Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Marron, Bra, Pan and 18 they are the main Key's to the wall or step right before Emi. Then Comes Kai, Ai, Kin, Yumi and Michiko who happen be the next set of Key's. Mel, Con, Per and Mar are the four winds...."said May

"Wait, Why four winds?" asked Trunks

"Because it stands for the four corners of the earth and they are an element of nature. Ok now where was I Oolong he is their act of goodwill." said May

"Explain?" asked Gohan

"Who ever has him will give him up or let him go no matter the out come of the fight. An act of goodwill." said May

"Ok so what are the Kai's and Kibbito rolls?" asked Goku

"That I don't know." said May.

"Wait didn't you say that Mel and her sister were wind and they were like an element of earth. Well what if the Kai's and Kibbito are the elements of earth. Supreme Kai is Earth, King Kai is Air, Kibbito is Water and Grand Kai is Fire." said Ubb

"Ubb You know you don't say much but when you do you say some smart things." said Pikkon 

"Aye it happens." said Ubb which made them all smile.

"We have to find out who is behind all of this." said Piccolo

"We will." said Goku

"Hey Piccolo why did you and Emi go outside at the Ball?" asked Goten

"Because she wanted to tell me something." said Piccolo

"Did she?" asked Trunks

"No" said Piccolo

"I know what it was." said Vegeta

"How?" asked Goku

"Because when we were fight the other day she told me." said Vegeta

"Tell me." said Piccolo 

"She was going to tell you that she was going to have Your brat." said Vegeta 

"How long?" asked Piccolo

"A week and a half give or take." said Vegeta

"We have to get them back." said Piccolo

"We will." said Goku

***

"Sir." said Kat 

"Yes Kat what is it?" asked Piccolo

"This just arrived for you." said Kat as a servant carried in a box to the group. Piccolo opened the box, inside were the girls communicators and Emi's dress covered in blood along with a note:

I hope you like my gift. Now down to business if you ever want to see your bitches again you'll show up for the tournament. It's in one week. They girls will be safe as long as we feel you are coming. See you there.

P.S. Don't try anything funny

You Know Who

"I'm going to kill that SON-OF-A-BITCH!" yelled Piccolo

"Not yet." said Goku

"I'm not going to wait a week." said Vegeta 

"Well I can't find any one ki and who ever it was found the communicators and broke them." said Goten 

~Remember open your mind and I'll be there Let's see if she is there~

*Hundreds of images flushed before Piccolo eyes.*

~What is she trying to show me~

*more flushes*

*Dark, cold, wet, the girls crying they're chained up to the wall, blood*

~Who's~

~Where's Emi?~

*Tied to a bed in her underwear. Edge crawling on her. "Get off of me you pig." said Emi

"Fine I'll just fuck one of those three." said Edge as he pointed to Pan, Marron and Bra.

"No don't you touch them." Yelled Emi

"You and Them." said Edge.

"Do what you must." said Emi*

"NOOOO!" Yelled Piccolo as he fall to his knees

"Piccolo what's wrong?" asked Gohan

"I saw the girls they are in a cold dark place, they are all chained to the wall." said Piccolo

"How did you see this?" asked Gohan

"Emi is showing me with her mind." said Piccolo

"Where is Emi?" asked Goku

"She is chained to a bed. Edge told her to choose, he sleeps with her or one of the girls." said Piccolo

"If he touches my baby I'll kill him." said Krillin

"She choose herself." said Piccolo

"We need to train." said Trunks

Out of nowhere they hear Emi voice, *Don't believe what you see they're trying to mess with your minds. Don't believe, Don't believe. there's a room like the one you know as the room of spirit and time. You can stay there as long as you need there is no time limit. You need to get really strong.* and the voice was gone.

"We need to get into that room." said Vegeta

"Kat how many can go into the room at one time?" asked Goku

"There's no limit." asked Kat

"Where's this room?" asked Vegeta 

"I'll show you. Follow me." said Kat.

***

The room look exactly like the room of spirit and time, the only difference was that the space was a darker blue not white. "Emi always said that the blue makes you feel like there is something more there." said Kat

"She was right." said Goku

"Kat what is the time difference, how much time will pass out here when we're in here?" asked Piccolo

"Same as the room of spirit and time." said Kat

"Is there food for all of us?" asked Goku 

"Yes Goku and if the food runs out just ring the bell by the door and we will take care of it." said Kat 

"Do we have to cook?" asked Goten

"No someone will cook for you. You guys just train and don't worry about anything. It will all be taken care of." said Kat. The guys started to train as soon as Kat closed the door behind her.

***

~What the hell just happened. Where I'm I?~ Emi looked around she was in a cold dark room. She couldn't tell were she was. ~Another Damnation? ~ Emi looked up when she saw a figure walking out of nowhere into the room. Emi eyes got wide with horror when she saw who it was. 

"YOU!" 

**************************************************************************************

TBC


	22. Knowledge

Sorry this took so long, my life has been really crazy. Hope you like it review and let me know

I don't own DBZ

**************************************************************************************

****

Knowledge

**************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 22

"Surprised my dear" said the voice

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" asked Emi

"O come on. You always got every thing, I got nothing. My parents loved you more they were always comparing me to you. I have always hated you, I could never measure up. You were their Princess the golden star. They never loved me. They were my parents, who were you? NO ONE." said the man

"Jet your wrong they loved you....." said Emi 

"Shut up bitch. You took everything away from me. The money, power and the love." Yelled Jet "But look at me now Emi I'm just like you" said Jet in a dark scary voice.

Emi looked at Jet she didn't see what he was talking about. All she saw was a guy about 6'2" with blond hair, white eyes (contacts) with muscles covering his body from head to toe.

"You don't see it here let me turn around so you can have a better look." said Jet

Jet turned around Emi saw what he was talking about. Jet was whipping around a tail ~Where the hell did he get that, his human~

"How?" asked Emi

"I made a wish on the dragon balls. Do you like it?" asked Jet

"Why?" asked Emi

"I wanted you to fear me, to let you know I was powerful. But must of all I wanted you to know I'm the one who's going to kill you. I'll succeed where all your rivals have failed" said Jet 

"Let's see your power then, what are you afraid of?" said Emi to bait him.

"Here I'll show you." said Jet in a dark voice. Jet powered up, Emi saw that he possessed a lot of power. ~This can't be true~ Emi felt his power raise above hers.

"How?" asked Emi

"I have been training. But that's just one of my secrets, I have more" said Jet walked up to her and whispered into her ear. "Edge and his friends are saiyan too." said Jet

"Noooooooo." said Emi

"Yes, now I think I've talked to you to much. Now let me give you a shot of this drug so you can't use you mind." said Jet he shot Emi with a needle. "see you later." and walked out of the room

~I have to tell the guys before the drug kicks in, they have to know.~

"Piccolo" Yelled Emi ~No answer his must be in the room of time~ *Kat* yelled Emi

*Yes*

*I have a message for the guys; Jet's the one that took up. You have to tell them about him his back and his a saiyan. Along with Edge, Doc and Cliff. They made a wish on the dragon balls to have lots of power..........murdered parents.. Drugs...........* said Emi the drugs kicked in and her mind closed off

***

For the door of the room ~That's right bitch tell your little friends about us. It doesn't matter they'll never be ready for us.~ said Jet as he walked away.

***

*EMI, EMI* Yelled Kat ~I have to tell the guys~ Kat run down the hall and through the house into the gym and to the time room.

***

****

Inside the time room:

`**ENTERING**` announced machine letting the guys know that someone was coming.

"Guys!!" yelled Kat out of breath 

"what's wrong?" said Gohan a little out of breath.

"Emi just gave me a message." said Kat

"What? When? About?" asked Piccolo

"She said..... 'I have a message for the guys; Jet's the one that took up. You have to tell them about him his back and his a saiyan. Along with Edge, Doc and Cliff. They made a wish on the dragon balls to have lots of power..........murdered parents.. Drugs...........' That was the message" said Kat

"Ok, so who is Jet?" asked Trunks

"Emi's brother by adoption." said Kat. 

"What does she mean by his back? And why is it wrong of him to be saiyan?" asked Goku

"All I know is that he is her brother and that after her parents died he took off." said Kat

"I'll who he is." said May

"May, what are you doing here?" asked Pikkon 

"I'm here to tell you what you need to know. Like Kat said his Emi's brother, he as always hated her. He believes Emi was their parents favorite. He was always was trying to make her look bad. In the end, Emi and her parents were fighting so much, that they choose to sent her to military school. Which turned out to be the reason Emi was not around to save her parents. After their parents died Jet took of and was ever heard of again." said May

"Remember when we were at the massage parlor Michiko said Emi told her parents were murdered. I think Jet killed them." said Trunk

"Ok but that still doesn't tell us why he took Emi and the girls." said Yamcha.

"Hello he hates her." said Kat

"Why?" said Goku

"Because he says that Emi got every thing that he should have been his. He hates her because of her power, because oh her life and money" said Kat

"So why take them, the girls?" asked Tien

"To get whatever is behind the door that Emi is guarding." said Vegeta

"What's is in that room that Jet wants so bad?" asked Goku more to himself then to everyone else.

"Think about it what do must saiyans want?" asked Vegeta

"Food." said Goku. When Goku said that every one fall down anima style.

"No, power." said Vegeta

"Ultimate power" said Goten

"That is what is behind the door." said Trunks.

"But why not ask the dragon for ultimate power." said Gohan.

"Maybe the power behind the door is far greater then the power that the dragon could have given them." said Kat.

"**Knowledge**, That's ultimate power." said Trunks

"Keep going." said May

"If they knew all the secrets of the universe, then on one could stop them. They would be able to change time, see the future, virtually do any thing they wanted. They would become **gods**." said Trunks

"Bingo, you got." said May

"Why didn't you just tell us." said Goku

"You had to find the answers yourselves. I was just here to show you the way." said May

"Ok if one wish was to make them saiyans what was the other one?" asked Piccolo

***

****

The day before the tournament:

Piccolo showered and went to go meditate 

"Piccolo" said Gohan as he walked up to him

"Ya Gohan" said Piccolo

"What's wrong?" asked Gohan

"I have not seen Emi in 6 years I know that it really has only been 6 days." said Piccolo

"I know you do. We all miss the girls but don't worry we'll see them soon." said Gohan

"I know it's just I really need her. And what if all the training we did doesn't pay off. What if I'm not as strong as I should be to get her back." said Piccolo

"Piccolo don't worry. If we start thinking like that we will never be able to get the girls back. We need to have a strong mind to have a strong body. If you don't believe that you can get her back then you won't be able to." said Gohan

"I know, Thanks Gohan. When did you get so smart?" said Piccolo

"Well all that school that my mom made me do had to pay off some day." said Gohan

"Gohan" said Piccolo

"Ya Piccolo" said Gohan

"Who do you think we are going to fight? How strong will they be?" asked Piccolo

"Who knows. But soon, will know soon." said Gohan.

**************************************************************************************

TBC


End file.
